Aldéran 25 : Guerres de clans
by iloveharlock
Summary: Un nanar, deux Reines - trois avec Prométhium - Aldéran a du pain sur la planche sans compter le monde surnaturel sens dessus-dessous et Albior qui se révèle son digne rejeton.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Prométhium, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

De rage, Sylvarande fracassa contre le mur la bouteille de cidre qu'une de ses Suivantes lui avait apportée afin qu'elle goûte aux premières gorgées de la nouvelle production annuelle.

- Cette ignominie ne peut être diffusée ! hurla-t-elle. Elle souille tous ceux qu'elle touche.

- A qui songez-vous plus particulièrement, Altesse ? fit la Sylvidre qui lui avait apporté le flacon du breuvage pétillant. Aux Sylvidres ou au pirate balafré qui vous a engendrée ?

- Les deux sont bien évidemment indissociables… Sans compter que cet acteur principal est inexpressif au possible, lisse, parfait, avec un brushing inaltérable. Il est absolument irréaliste de songer que ce godelureau a pu venir à bout de l'Armada de ma mère qui passe pour sa part pour une hystérique ! Ces robots qui tapent de la balle ne ressemblent eux aussi à rien et cet ersatz de Mayu est encore plus insipide que l'originale.

- C'est un film. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez faire, remarqua encore la Suivante. Et je vous signale que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'a en rien empêché sa réalisation pas plus qu'il ne s'est manifesté pour s'opposer à sa sortie.

- Je crois que je peux le comprendre sur ce dernier point, reprit Sylvarande en prenant le verre qu'on lui avait rempli avec la deuxième bouteille de cidre.

Elle s'assit dans le doux froissement de sa longue robe couleur pétale de rose.

- Si mon père était monté au créneau, cela aurait donné du crédit à ce nanar… Mais pour ceux qui feront le rapprochement, ce sera une honte pour ses amis et un régal pour ceux qui le détestent. Moi, je n'ai pas sa retenue et il est hors de question que je laisse ainsi souiller notre peuple et la mémoire de ma mère.

- Quelles sont vos intentions, Altesse ?

- Je vais envoyer mes commandos à cette Avant-Première !

- Prendrez-vous contact avec notre Protecteur ?

- Oui, lui au moins aurait dû faire quelque chose, autant pour son père que pour nous ! Je vais aller lui remonter les bretelles, et pas qu'un peu !

- Votre Docrass sera prêt à partir d'ici la fin de matinée.

- Merci.

* * *

Synomarielle, elle, avait apprécié le film _Le borgne de l'espace_ dont elle s'était procuré une copie.

Elle sourit aux trois hommes qui se tenaient auprès d'elle, des Mécanoïdes au corps absolument parfait et qui la servaient de jour comme de nuit. Et vu leur niveau de sophistication, ils appréciaient également les courbes parfaites de la Sylvidre au teint de lait et à la longue chevelure blonde.

- Il faut que j'aille à cette Avant-Première, décréta celle qui dirigeait une colonie clandestine, bien plus importante que celle de Terra IV mais dont personne n'avait connaissance vu qu'elle vivait en parfaite autarcie au sein d'un énorme astéroïde qui était en réalité une station spatiale absolument indétectable.

- Pour les féliciter ? interrogea une jeune femme au teint de bistre et à la crinière de jais.

- Entre autres choses, Okranze.

Synomarielle sourit.

- Je crois que toi et moi avons quelques comptes à régler avec ce pirate et ceux qui descendent de lui.

- Je suppose que tu songes à un gamin roux en particulier, gloussa la Mécanoïde, de dix-huitième génération, depuis que sa maîtresse Prométhium lui avait donné une nouvelle vie. Je lui ai explosé le genou d'un tir de mon cosmogun, il m'a désactivée, j'ai donc une revanche à prendre ! Et j'ai mes ordres surtout, et ils sont simples : je dois l'éliminer.

- Tu as déjà essayé. On ne peut pas dire que le résultat soit convainquant, ricana Synomarielle. Et, la première fois, tu avais bénéficié d'un sacré effet de surprise !

- Tout comme cette fois, ils ignorent que Prométhium m'a récupérée et remise en état. Oh oui, ils ne s'attendent pas un instant à ce que je déboule à nouveau !

Synomarielle se réjouit.

- Pas plus qu'ils n'imaginent ce que je suis… Une hybride de Sylvidre et de surnaturel, je peux t'assurer qu'Aldéran n'a jamais eu affaire à ça et c'est un mélange détonnant – surtout si l'on considère que je suis moi aussi issue de sang royal et je peux autant prétendre à la couronne que Sylvarande !

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, se réjouit Okranze. Quand partons-nous ?

- Mon _Deathfalcon_ décollera dans moins de deux heures.

Les deux femelles, se sourirent, complices depuis plus de quatre ans désormais et n'ayant attendu que le bon moment pour se révéler à leur ennemi juré – pour revenir, dans le chef d'Okranze.

Et partant de coordonnées diamétralement opposées, deux Reines Sylvidres se dirigèrent vers Ragel.

**2.**

S'octroyant un moment de pause dans sa fin de matinée à l'AL-99, Aldéran avait demandé au clone mémoriel de Toshiro à bord du _Lightshadow_ de lui ouvrir une ligne sécurisée et instantanée avec sa mémoire d'origine sur l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai établi tous les relais, Aldie, tu as ton père en ligne. Je vous laisse ensemble.

- Merci, Toshy. Alors, vieux débris, tu renonces à te battre pour la première fois de ta vie ? jeta d'entrée Aldéran.

- Toujours aussi bien élevé, toi. Deux mois qu'on ne s'est vus et ton premier mot est amical au possible ! Depuis le temps, Aldie, tu devrais savoir que je n'engage le fer que pour une cause qui en vaille la peine. Ta mère m'a bien mis les points sur les i concernant ce nanar. Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire : ne rien faire et me tenir loin de tout ce cirque. Tu étais d'accord sur ce point, la dernière fois que nous avons fait le point sur cette Avant-Première. Tu m'accuses de façon éhontée d'avoir une mémoire défaillante, mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance !

- J'ai changé d'avis. Nous avons tous eu copie de ce film, et cette monstruosité ne doit pas être propagée et personne ne devrait à avoir cette image détournée de toi et de ton passé.

- C'est à ce point ? s'assombrit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est tellement sans queue ni tête, loufoque au possible et débilitant que ça en est inquiétant. Depuis notre naissance, à tous, tu l'as peut-être jouée discrète, et si pour beaucoup le temps a fait oublier tes exploits, ils demeurent pas mal d'êtres qui te détestent et qui se font passer le mot de génération en génération !

- Et ce sont trop souvent les miens, enfin surtout toi, qui avez payé les frais de ces envies de vengeance… Tu crois que je devrais me mêler de la propagation de ce nanar ? L'Avant-Première a lieu fin du mois, il serait utile que je revienne ?

- Tu es loin.

- Assez, mais tout est possible, répondit Albator de façon soudain assez évasive.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, sourit soudain Aldéran. Je te reconnais mieux là. Ce film est ton histoire détournée, à toi de t'en occuper ! Sylvarande m'a annoncé sa prochaine arrivée, elle a dû trouver le moyen de visionner ce film… Vu le portrait tiré des Sylvidres, de sa mère, elle doit être assez furax !

Aldéran se leva alors que son écran de son ordinateur professionnel avait viré au rouge

- Je te laisse, papa : une alerte.

La mine préoccupée de son père alarma réellement Aldéran.

- Papa ?

- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas, tout comme ton ami Gomen Jorande, quitter vraiment le terrain et, par exemple, être Instructeur pour les futures recrues du Camp Militaire du SIGiP ?

- Ca viendra, un jour. Mais pas pour l'immédiat, assura Aldéran qui après avoir pris connaissance des informations sur la situation nécessitant l'intervention de son Unité, avait sifflé les membres de son équipe et tous avaient embarqué à bord du Van frappé du sigle de leur groupe.

Mais en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à son père, Aldéran avait adoré entendre les balles siffler, voir les explosions provoquées par son Artificier pour leur ouvrir le passage, et constater que ses équipiers et amis le suivaient comme un seul homme, ainsi qu'il en était depuis près de vingt ans.

« Pour vous aussi, l'heure de la retraite approche. Notre groupe va être dissout de façon lente et inéluctable. Notre temps est compté, mais je compte bien en savourer chaque instant ! Moi, il me restera le surnaturel pour m'éclater – à moins que ce ne soit moi qui me fasse atomiser, ce ne sera que de bonne guerre ! ».

Aldéran gloussa entre ses dents.

- Vous êtes tous là ? fit-il dans l'oreillette de son casque.

- Nous sommes en position, Colonel. Quels sont tes ordres ?

- Ceux qui ont piraté la tour de contrôle de cette section du Port sont juste derrière la porte. Il faut entrer et les neutraliser en se protégeant avec le nuage de gaz opacifiant. Darys ?

- Avec Jelka, nous avons le contrôle électronique des lieux, mais nous ne pouvons faire sauter ces portes. La sécurité est désactivée, mais il faut provoquer leur ouverture…

Depuis la Centrale de Communications de l'AL-99, la voix de Jelka Ourosse parvint à son Colonel.

- Tu n'as pas ton jouet avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Saisissant alors son cosmogun, Aldéran le braqua sur les portes récalcitrantes et fit parler la puissance de son arme dévastatrice.

Les portes ouvertes, l'Unité put s'engouffrer dans le lieu à sécuriser et s'en rendre maître.

* * *

Sous le regard attentif et impatient de ses fils, Ayvanère avait posé le plat de salade composée au milieu de la table, son époux apportant les assiettes avec les brochettes grillées et la purée épicée.

- On a faim ! On a faim !

- Après avoir vidé la corbeille de fruits, mangé chacun un petit pain rond couvert de beurre, et but plusieurs verre de grenadine ?

- Oui !

- Décidément, vous êtes de pire en pire dans la famille ! s'amusa Aldéran alors qu'Ayvanère chargeait les assiettes de salade et qu'il les posait devant leurs enfants. Maintenant, régalez-vous. Et gardez un peu de place pour le cake aux fruits et à la crème du dessert.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentissant, Aldéran et Ayvanère se regardèrent.

- Sylvarande ! fit-il en la reconnaissant. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le repas.

- Oui, la plante que je suis a senti l'appel de la salade. Mais, comme tu ne m'attendais pas, j'ai apporté mon repas…

- Tu es la bienvenue et il y a largement de quoi dîner pour tous !

- Je suis venue pour…

- Je sais. Mais pas ce soir. Je suis sincèrement heureuse de te revoir, Aldéran. N'abordons aucun sujet qui fâche. Tes fils deviennent plus magnifiques à mesure que le temps passe.

- Ce sont de petits garçons qui deviennent des adolescents, fit tendrement Aldéran. Mais, avec Alyénor et Albior, j'ai encore bien le temps !

- La famille, c'est compliqué… Je crois que rien que nos liens à tous les cinq en sont la preuve : moi la première née, Skyrone issu de Karémyne ainsi qu'Eryna, toi mis au monde par Saharya et Hoby adopté !

- Tu n'as pas tort ! sourit-il en lui dressant son couvert à table. Oui, c'est un tantinet compliqué dans la famille !


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

A l'approche de son frère, Sylvarande qui s'était installée dans le jardin-véranda du duplex bascula rapidement sur une autre fenêtre de son ordinateur.

- Laisse-moi deviner : le plan de la salle où aura lieu l'Avant-Première ? jeta-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Je ne te répondrai pas sur ce sujet.

- Mais tu n'as pas fait tout ce voyage, justement maintenant, juste pour me dire bonjour ! Le film t'a mise en pétard et tu vas faire un coup d'éclat !

- Quelle importance ? fit soudain la Reine des Sylvidres. L'Avant-Première a lieu sur une station orbitale de Ragel. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas intervenir : c'est un peu hors du périmètre d'action de tes Unités !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as donc bel et bien l'intention de tenter quelque chose. Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en dissuader ? ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- S'il ne s'agissait encore que de moi, ou de la Colonie de Terra IV, et des lieux où mes sœurs se sont installées. Mais cet horrible film est une insulte à la mémoire de ma mère, il la ridiculise et la fait passer pour une instable décérébrée qui se fait battre par un pantin au regard bovin ! s'écria Sylvarande qui pour la première fois de sa vie quasi, perdait son calme face à son cadet à la crinière de feu.

Ayvanère leur apporta deux verres de jus de légumes fraîchement mixés et se retira discrètement.

- En parlant de Reine des Sylvidres, bien que tu aies encore une espérance de vie d'un siècle et demi, tu songes déjà à ce qui se passera par la suite ?

- Les Sylvidres sont des créatures très prévoyantes et nous n'ignorons pas que tout peut se terminer du jour au lendemain et on ne peut laisser nos survivantes sans souveraine. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que j'y travaille. Mais pour que tu comprennes, je dois t'expliquer notre façon d'engendrer une nouvelle Reine.

- Une graine de toi, bien évidemment.

- C'est un peu plus complexe, sinon celle à me succéder serait déjà au minimum déjà bourgeon…

- Chaque année, à une période précise, je produits une graine royale. Elle est précieusement placée dans un incubateur spécial qui fait pousser l'arbre sur lequel le bourgeon doit se former avant de devenir poche externe végéto-placentaire. Et le jour où il est mûr, le bébé vient au monde. Il n'y a que de cette façon dont on peut produire une nouvelle Reine. Enfin, cela a été ainsi jusqu'à ma mère. En fait, personne ne sait comment elle s'est formée. Elle a été présentée, déjà petite fille, au peuple. Et ma gestation fut normale, enfin selon votre propre mode de reproduction. Ce qui semble empêcher que ma graine annuelle produise un bourgeon…

- Heu, j'imagine que tu ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de reproducteur – ce serait une aberration consanguine – mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu partes à la chasse au mâle, ce temps est révolu où vous utilisiez les humains, enfin j'espère.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, avoua Sylvarande. Mais tout comme ma mère, j'envisage à présent toutes les possibilités de fécondation, externe ou interne !

Aldéran haussa un sourcil curieux.

- Ta mère s'est livrée à diverses expériences, avant de t'avoir ?

- Avant, et surtout après, quand elle a découvert que le système de reproduction humain fonctionnait !

- Je préfère ne pas savoir, grinça son cadet. Tout cela me paraît bigrement malsain !

- Nous sommes en voie de disparition. Cela fait trois générations que les Reine tentent tout depuis qu'elles ont su que notre planète d'origine était condamnée.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des clones ou des bourgeons royaux qui ont poussé tout partout depuis le temps de la mère de la tienne ? !

- J'espère que non, car je n'ose songer aux mélanges sanguins, de sève, ou autres fluides ! fit Sylvarande avec une sincère horreur. Mais la lignée royale comporte une foultitude de secrets et de dossiers totalement inaccessibles. Enfin, me concernant, je vais tâcher de le faire « à la traditionnelle », il est temps que les choses reprennent leur cours.

- Je ne peux que t'y encourager. Et tâche de ne pas faire de vagues à cette Avant-Première car, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je devrai m'en mêler.

- Je te le déconseille, siffla la Reine des Sylvidres. D'ailleurs que tu demeures là les bras croisés, là est l'insulte. Et puisque tu te contrefiches de ce film, il faut bien que je m'en charge !

- Si tu t'en prends à des civils, ça ira mal pour toi, menaça-t-il.

- Franchement, ton avis, je m'en tamponne ! décréta-t-elle.

* * *

Jarvyl avait apporté les café et Soreyn les pâtisseries du petit déjeuner.

- Ce n'était pas à Talvérya de s'en charger ? remarqua le capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Elle s'est mise en indisponibilité pour une durée indéterminée, marmonna Aldéran.

- Elle a donc rejoint sa Reine, comprit Soreyn. Mauvaise nouvelle en ce cas ?

- Disons que ça n'augure rien de bon ! Et tout ça pour un film qui ne vaut pas tripette ! glapit Aldéran. Sylvarande en fait beaucoup trop de cas et maintenant, un peu par ma faute, mon père va s'y mettre !

- Que crois-tu que ces Sylvidres puissent faire ? questionna Jarvyl.

- La station orbitale est composée de sphères reliées par des passerelles cylindriques. La salle de projection, occupe une des petites sphères et si Sylvarande y envoie ses commandos, elle pourra s'y retrancher et procéder à tout ce qui lui passera par la tête !

- Elle ne va quand même pas massacrer tout le monde, équipes du film et spectateurs triés sur le volet ? s'étrangla Darys.

- Cela serait aussi stupide et cruel que ça ne ferait que la soulager et ça n'empêcherait nullement la distribution du navet ! Mais elle va marquer le coup, elle ne s'en est pas cachée.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? s'enquit Jelka Ourosse.

- On ne peut pas sortir de notre périmètre d'intervention… A moins que…

Suivant l'idée qui lui était venue, sans plus un mot, Aldéran emporta café et pâtisserie jusqu'à son bureau.

- Bon, et toi, c'est quoi la connerie que tu as en tête ? aboya Aldéran à l'adresse de son père.

- Je vais juste un peu les secouer. Leur _Arcadia_ au drapeau à crâne de vache tire des salvounettes, une petite démonstration de mes canons devrait les faire chier dans leur froc !

- Tu vas t'attirer les vaisseaux de défense orbitale ! se récria Aldéran. Et je ne te dis la montagne de soucis qui t'attendent ensuite car maman aura du mal à refaire accréditer les Lettres de Vol qu'on te confisquera aussitôt que tu tireras le premier missile !

- Aldie, tu te souviens de mon drapeau, le vrai ? J'ai parcouru la mer d'étoiles durant vingt ans sans ces Lettres, je peux parfaitement recommencer !

- Les temps ont changé.

Aldéran esquissa néanmoins un sourire, se détendant légèrement.

- Enfin, le positif est que l'Avant-Première débute dans une heure et il t'est impossible d'arriver à temps !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige ricana.

- Mais, Aldie, cela fait déjà un bon moment que je suis en orbite de Ragel !

- Misère, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu deux tarés pareils sur le dos !…

* * *

Pour se changer les idées, Aldéran avait appelé son épouse.

- Ca te dirait d'aller prendre Albior à l'école et qu'on aille grignoter un bout tous les trois sur le temps de midi ? proposa-t-il.

- En ce cas, seulement toi et moi.

- Et pourquoi donc, Ayvi ?

- Albior s'est envolé avec sa classe : il va assister à la projection d'un film, ils ont reçu les invitations par le courrier du matin.


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

- Communication entrante, avertit Toshiro à l'adresse du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, ils sont rassemblés dans la salle, tu dois me pirater leur écran géant afin de remplacer le navet par les évolutions du véritable _Arcadia_.

- J'ai deux, non trois communications en arrivée, insista le Grand Ordinateur.

- Nous sommes toujours sous bouclier d'invisibilité. Détaille-moi ces appels et mets-nous en vol stationnaire en ce cas, tiqua Albator, ça fait bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Quelle est la première ?

- Sylvarande. Elle dit être prête à passer à l'action avec ses commandos pour cerner la salle et leur foutre la trouille de leur vie.

- Réponds-lui qu'elle a intérêt à ne blesser personne, que ses otages n'ont pas intérêt à mourir de peur.

- La Reine des Sylvidres ne répond pas de ses sœurs qui sont furieuses.

- Il est loin le temps des soldates disciplinées de sa mère… Le deuxième appel ?

- Nous avons quand même été repérés par le système de défense orbital, la patrouille nous somme de déguerpir !

- Mais bien sûr… Rétorque-lui que nous sommes en règles de vol. Là, nous n'avons encore rien fait de mal ! Garde-la-moi à l'œil. La dernière communication ?

- Je perds le signal. L'espace immédiat autour de la station échappe à mes scans et autres capteurs, comme si elle n'existait plus, par intermittences mais je crains que ça ne s'aggrave, ça s'étend déjà et ça nous touche. Quant à la station, elle n'est pas joignable et ne peut émettre !

- Tu as toujours le troisième appel ?

- Très faiblement. C'est Aldéran.

- Envoie sur les hauts parleurs de la passerelle.

- Arrête, papa !

- Je ne ferai que les secouer, un peu fort, soit, mais ça leur passera l'envie de se foutre de ma pomme ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire vraiment du mal.

- Ne fais pas ça, Albior, il…

- Oui, quoi, Albior ?

- J'ai perdu la communication, avoua Toshiro. Le seul relais est la station orbitale et elle est isolée de tout ce qui l'entoure.

- Tu ne peux pas récupérer le contact avec Aldie ?

- Impossible. Je suis désolé.

- Tant pis. On fait comme prévu, Toshy.

Depuis la centrale de communication de l'AL-99, Jelka ne put qu'annoncer l'échec du contact.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là en orbite, Aldéran, mais c'est un foutoir sans nom : tout est comme absorbé par une sorte de chape de néant. Pour le moment, je capte encore par instants, mais ça va finir par devenir vide de tout objet céleste alors qu'ils sont bien présents !

- Mais je dois joindre mon père ! glapit Aldéran. Je ne peux pas le laisser tirer sur la station orbitale, sur la sphère de l'Avant-Première, à la moindre dépressurisation…

- La station n'est pas en sucre, remarqua Jarvyl. Et ton père ne va pas la canarder droit dessus !

* * *

- C'est quoi, le cargo où nous sommes ? questionna Soreyn.

- Un cargo furtif d'intervention du SIGiP. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on puisse intervenir sur la station, pour raisons personnelles car là que je connaisse les deux « agresseurs » peut servir ! Décidément, il n'est finalement pas nécessaire que je sois à l'article de la mort, dans une vie alternative, pour que je doive affronter ma propre famille !

- Mais si rien ne répond sur et alentours de cette station ? objecta Darys.

- L'alliage du cargo nous préserve de l'extérieur mais nous ne pouvons effectivement émettre, juste recevoir des appels. Pour le reste, nous agirons en manuel et en visuel.

- Il y a un plan, Colonel ? fit Yélyne. Ou bien tu y vas à l'instinct ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attend. Ce sera à l'instinct et en individuel ! Il faut éviter que les Sylvidres ne pètent un câble et prier pour qu'en visant au plus juste pour les intimider mon père ne touche pas la station dont les moteurs peinent à la maintenir stable au vu de ce néant qui frappe la zone. Evacuation de ceux présents à cette fichue Avant-Première et récupération de mon fils !

- Nous ferons tout pour, assurèrent les membres des Unités Anaconda, Léviathan et Mammouth.

* * *

Jouant de leur habituelle discrétion sur les soucis techniques, les responsables de la station orbitale avaient évoqué un ennui mineur conduisant à l'isolation de chacune des sphères qui fonctionneraient alors sur leurs réserves, les cloisons entre les sas des passerelles cylindriques les reliant entre elles fermées par sécurité.

Dans la salle de projection, il n'y avait quasiment aucune anxiété. Après tout, le film serait envoyé alors que la salle serait dans le noir et tous présents appréciaient le silence quand il s'agissait de suivre un divertissement.

Les plus remuants, toutes proportions gardées, étaient ceux de la classe d'Albior, qui piaffaient d'impatience, certains faisant remarquer au garçonnet balafré que le héros avait un vague air de ressemblance avec son grand-père, sauf qu'il bien moins effrayant et défiguré !

La luminosité décrut et les projecteurs se braquèrent sur la scène ou quelques membres de l'équipe du film allaient le présenter.

Mais réalisateur, producteur et acteurs principaux étaient à peine sur scène, entourés par quelques figurantes longilignes à la longue chevelure, qu'une trentaine de créatures toutes aussi fines et élancées avaient pris place autour de la scène, couvrant ainsi pratiquement tout l'espace dans l'angle de tir de leurs lourds fusils d'assaut.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? s'époumona le réalisateur.

- Vous devriez le savoir, vous nous avez mises en scène de façon abominable, rétorqua sèchement Sylvarande, en moulante combinaison de combat. Vous avez souillé la mémoire de ma mère et je vous apprendrai ce qu'il en coûte d'outrager les Sylvidres. Et pour commencer, toi qui as le rôle principal, tu sais que est encore plus fade et insignifiant au naturel ?

Les enfants de la classe d'Albior étaient peut-être les seuls à trouver l'irruption des trois commandos amusante, ainsi que quelques invités pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une animation prévue au programme !

- C'est qui, cette fille à la chevelure caramel ?

- Ma tante, Sylvarande.

- Elle est sympa ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vue début de semaine pour la première fois…

Mais si le contrôle de la salle par les Sylvidres n'avait, pas encore, provoqué de peur véritable à ce moment, le choc sourd des premiers tirs de l'_Arcadia_, visible via les grandes baies vitrées, fit naître quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique.

* * *

Sur la passerelle de son _Deathfalcon_, sous bouclier occulteur, Synomarielle l'autre Reine des Sylvidres dédia un éclatant sourire à Prométhium l'ancienne Reine de Râ-Metal qui avait enveloppé toute la zone autour de la station du néant qui caractérisait son cœur mort et son absence totalement de sentiments autres que destructeurs.

- Ils sont comme des pions que nous déplaçons à l'envi. Nous sommes les seules à contrôler ce qui se passe, fit Synomarielle. Tout sera bientôt prêt pour que vous les envoyiez là où vous l'avez décidé.

- Si seulement ils avaient idée de ce qui les attend !

- C'est étrange, ce vaisseau vert m'est vaguement familier. Je pourrais même dire que je réagis aux sensations de son capitaine. Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que je le vois… Comme des souvenirs d'une autre vie.

- Il s'agit exactement de cela, révéla la face blanche et inquiétante de Prométhium dont un long manteau noir recouvrait entièrement le corps. Toi et cet Albator n'avez fait qu'un, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi. Nous sommes toutes les trois complémentaires sur ce coup : toi, moi et Okranze !

- Je lance la phase suivante de l'opération, sourit Synomarielle.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Chaque sphère de la station orbitale avait beau être isolée, elle disposait toujours de ses propres escouades de sécurité et des commandos, privés ceux-là, avaient pris les Sylvidres à revers.

Si l'intention de Sylvarande avait été de ficher la frousse et de monter ce qu'était vraiment son peuple, la sécurité de la station ne plaisantait nullement et en dépit de la présence de tous les civils invités, des enfants, des tirs nourris avaient été dirigés droit sur les belles plantes.

Le cargo furtif du SIGiP s'était littéralement collé à la sphère, un sas s'était déployé, permettant l'accès à la station et les trois Unités s'y engouffrèrent au plus vite.

Se connectant au circuit interne, ils purent télécharger le plan de la sphère sur le mini-ordinateur fixé à leur poignet et ils purent se déployer pour atteindre la salle de projection.

- Chacun selon son inspiration ! avait jeté le Colonel de l'AL-99. Ouvrez-moi les sas de la passerelle en labyrinthe, toi Daleyna et ton Unité Mammouth. Nous, on va tâcher de contrer les escouades de sécurité, envoyer les Sylvidres vers notre cargo ou mieux les vaisseaux qui les ont amenées en furtif, et faire sortir les invités ! Le premier qui trouve Albior me contacte.

- Mais, les communications…

- Extérieures, aboya Aldéran. A l'intérieur, ça fonctionne, pour le moment.

Il abaissa la visière de son casque, en brancha les systèmes internes qui se connectèrent automatiquement aux circuits de la sphère ce qui lui donna une projection de l'architecture de son environnement immédiat.

« J'arrive, Albior ! ».

Depuis sa passerelle, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tâchait d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans la sphère de l'Avant-Première entre les sauts des images captées par les caméras internes et sur lesquelles Toshiro s'était branché, ce qui coûtait une débauche d'énergie hors norme pour cette tactique bien habituelle.

- Mais ils ont perdu la tête ! se récria le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ils tirent à tout va avec ces gens qui courent tout partout !

- Ils ne sont pas plus fous que nous qui avons décidé froidement de tirer au plus près d'une station civile… Heureusement que Warius n'est pas dans le coin, et son _Karyu_ démilitarisé, sinon il nous balançait à nouveau dessus son Feu de St-Elme.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais été question d'atteindre notre cible ! protesta Albator. Ce qu'à fait Sylvarande, en revanche, est beaucoup moins justifiable et plus équivoque. Mais je ne peux que la comprendre, sa mère était plus que clairement représentée tandis que le pantin qui était censé m'incarner tenait du dernier ridicule… Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour les aider ?

- C'est un peu tard, je crois, fit sèchement Toshiro. On a participé à une pagaille démesurée et je doute que ça se termine bien. Non, j'ai compris ce qu'Aldéran voulait te dire !

- Quoi donc ?

Faisant arrêt sur une image tremblotante, Toshiro fit un agrandissement et un visage rond, aux joues roses, les boucles d'acajou et la joue balafrée apparut.

- Albior ! Albior, il est là-bas !

- Et Aldéran aussi, déclara sombrement le Grand Ordinateur en incrustant une autre fenêtre où il avait fait pause sur un Aldéran qui avait pris les escaliers de secours pour effectuer son approche.

- Toshiro, feu sur les trois radars au-dessus de la verrière tribord !

- Mais… ? !

- Le moteur auxiliaire juste à côté s'est inversé et ils vont lâcher, tomber sur la verrière, et la salle de projection est juste au niveau inférieur !

- L'œil toujours acéré toi. C'est parti.

Mais, vaporisant le missile envoyé par l'_Arcadia_ pour dégommer le moteur défectueux, un tir de laser venu de nulle part atteignit la verrière qui vola en éclats.

- Il y a un vaisseau sous bouclier occulteur ! gronda Toshiro.

- Je le constate bien, siffla Albator. Sauf que je ne vois pas ledit vaisseau ! Il n'est pas amical. Encore un contrarié par le nanar ?

- Aucune idée, mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Opère une boucle, Toshy, pour nous replacer dans un triangle parfait avec la station et use de l'origine du tir pour positionner le nouveau venu.

Et le pirate donna un bon coup de barre.

Par miracle, si les dégâts étaient importants, hormis quelques blessés, beaucoup légèrement mais peu demeurant au sol, il n'y avait aucun cadavre dans la salle de projection que les invités tentaient de quitter mais avec les commandos Sylvidres devant eux et eux-mêmes faisant face aux escouades de sécurité.

- Les enfants ! Les enfants !

Les trois Instituteurs avaient tenté de conserver un minimum de concentration, d'organisation, ce qui était loin d'être aisé, et de conserver les élèves réunis ce qui était encore plus compliqué dans la confusion générale.

- Où est Albior ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est accroché à ce fauteuil au bord de la rangée centrale et il ne bouge pas !

- On doit pourtant faire sortir les petits.

Mais contrairement à ce que ses Instituteurs pensaient, Albior n'était pas pétrifié de terreur – bien qu'il ait les entrailles nouées et que des frissons le parcourent.

Bien qu'il n'ait que huit ans, il avait souvent planqué et écouté son père dicter ses rapports ou conseils en vue d'une conférence policière sur les Interventions. Et il avait une confiance absolue en lui, l'attendait, et s'était donc placé en un lieu stratégique, central.

« Papa, j'ai peur… ».

L'_Arcadia_ avait tiré, et un vacarme épouvantable avait retentit alors que toute la sphère était secouée d'importantes vibrations !

« Mais, que fiches-tu, papa ? ! », s'épouvanta Aldéran en se retenant à la rampe murale la plus proche.

Il zooma à l'aide de la verrière de son casque, en mode vision nocturne, et il repéra son fils cadet. Mais, entre les tirs des Sylvidres et de la sécurité, il aurait du mal à le rejoindre. Il sortit alors son téléphone et appela son aînée.

- Décroche, filez toutes ! Allez à vos vaisseaux, et j'ai un cargo au sans 12 !

- Mais, et toi ?

- Je récupère mon fils, et je me débrouille !

* * *

Dans la bousculade générale, Aldéran contrairement à ses appréhensions passa pratiquement inaperçu entre les adversaires, les civils et la semi-obscurité de la salle toutes les lueurs des lustres explosées depuis longtemps.

- Albior !

Le garçonnet eut un mouvement de recul, mais son père releva alors la visière.

- Jarvyl, tu t'occupes d'évacuer les gosses ! jeta ce dernier à l'adresse de Jarvyl qui s'était lui aussi glissé à ses côtés. Ils sont pratiquement à la porte 7 de cette salle, tu vas facilement pouvoir les emmener au cargo.

- Mais, et toi ?

- Une partie de la foule reflue par ici sous les mouvements de fuite des Sylvidres… Elle me coupe la route. Je prends Albior de mon côté.

- Mais comment sortiras-tu ?

- Je me débrouillerai.

De nouvelles secousses agitèrent la sphère.

- Mais pourquoi ton père continue-t-il de nous tirer dessus ? ! se révolta le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vienne de lui, mais d'un vaisseau occulté… On fera le débriefing une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches.

- Mais, Aldie, Colonel.

- C'est un ordre.

Toshiro avait envoyé un max d'énergie sur le pirate des systèmes de surveillance interne de la sphère, aussi avait-il vu Aldéran et son fils se diriger, curieusement, vers un ascenseur externe suivant l'arrondi de la sphère.

- Mais, que… ? s'étrangla Albator. Là, je n'ai aucune idée de celle qu'il a derrière la tête. Il s'éloigne de toute issue de secours !

- J'ai compris ! Ouverture de la trappe 74 ! glapit Toshiro en faisant bouger l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Aldie est en train de trafiquer les fils de l'ascenseur. Il va descendre comme une bombe, jaillir comme d'un lance-grenade de ce tube et être propulsé dans l'espace ! J'ai à le récupérer au passage.

- Mais cette cage en verre va exploser en tombant dans notre sas, ils vont y rester !

- Je suis l'idée d'Aldéran, et je lui fais entière confiance.

- Allons-y, se rendit Albator en manœuvrant la barre avec une délicatesse qui le faisait se déplacer presque au mètre près, ce qui était exactement leur marge d'erreur !

Expulsée dans l'espace, la capsule de l'ascenseur passa par l'ouverture du sas de la trappe et alla se fracasser au sol avant que la porte ne se referme.

Et si le _Deathfalcon_ se matérialisa soudain, sorte de monstrueuse chauve-souris, l'espace lui-même se distorsiona et l'_Arcadia_ fut littéralement avalé dans une brèche qui avait semblé déchirer les étoiles avant de se refermer.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Cela avait été bouleversé d'inquiétude que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était rendu à son Infirmerie et il aurait donné cher pour agripper son médecin Mécanoïde par les revers de sa veste blanche s'il n'avait redouté se heurter au silence et user sa force en vain.

- Mon fils, mon petit-fils ! ? jeta-t-il néanmoins les portes à peine ouvertes et ne se donnant même pas la peine de vérifier que Yul était dans son cabinet.

- Nous sommes en parfaite santé, assura Aldéran en sortant de la salle de soins, qui, de fait, à la vue, ne portait que quelques pansements aux mains et un autre au cou. Et Albior n'a pas une égratignure.

- Comment… ?

- J'ai perçu quelque chose de vraiment pas naturel à bord du vaisseau qui allait apparaître, j'ai formé un cocon autour d'Albior et de moi. Ca nous a protégés. Oui, c'était surnaturel et ma bulle a marché.

- Où est Albior ? insista Albator.

- Il est en train de dévorer son troisième plateau repas !

- Tu sais que ton plan de sortie était insensé, Aldie ? gronda son père.

- Il fallait partir de là au plus vite et donc faire sauter les points d'arrêt des rails de la cabine d'ascenseur. Sans ce vaisseau qui canardait la sphère, j'aurais juste fait sauter les vérins extérieurs de la cabine qui aurait dérivé tranquillement et tu n'aurais eu qu'à déployer un des bras mécanique pour nous récupérer.

- Là, tu aurais fait une erreur mortelle, intervint Toshiro. Cet ascenseur est utilisé quand une équipe non robotisée doit procéder à certaines réparations, et elle part toujours en scaphandre. La cabine résiste au vide spatial, mais elle n'est pas étanche, vous auriez manqué d'air bien avant qu'on vous récupère.

- Oups…

Aldéran sourit à son fils qui venait de le rejoindre, la mine réjouie.

- C'était bien bon !

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire une longue sieste. Beebop va t'emmener à l'appart et tu vas te débarbouiller avant de te mettre au lit.

Le garçonnet ayant suivi le trapu robot, son père se tourna à nouveau vers le sien et s'assombrit.

- Ta mine est bien plus soucieuse que pour Albior et moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous sommes dans une merde monumentale !

- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

- Justement, aucune idée !

- Papa !

- Si, une idée : nous sommes non loin de Heavy Melder, mais l'espace est totalement différent de celui que je connais… Et je crois que tous les Sanctuaires sont visibles, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas ! Viens sur la passerelle, tu me donneras ton avis.

- D'accord. Le temps de me décrasser, de me changer, et j'arrive. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence ?

- Pas vraiment. Je te laisse te rafraîchir et je t'attends.

* * *

Même si Aldéran était venu plus d'une fois à Heavy Melder, lui aussi ne reconnut guère l'environnement.

La planète où se trouvaient la tombe du corps de Toshiro et l'épave du _Deathshadow_ était la même que dans ses souvenirs, mais tout autour l'espace avait pris des couleurs orangées, comme parcouru d'éclairs, et le champ d'astéroïdes au loin s'agitait sans aucune explication galactophysique.

- C'est quoi, ce cirque ? Tout est pris de folie, ou quoi ?

- Et pour ça, tu as une explication ? ajouta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en désignant du doigt une brume noire qui elle non plus n'avait rien à faire là et qui était une aberration spatiale en sus.

- Ton « ça » me fait froid dans le dos, reconnut Aldéran. C'est comme…

- … Comme un souvenir qui ne devrait pas être là, fit la petite voix d'Albior devant qui les portes de la passerelle venaient de s'ouvrir.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer après toutes ces émotions ?

- Mais, j'ai adoré ces émotions ! rectifia Albior avec effectivement les yeux pétillants.

Aldéran voulut le renvoyer à leur appartement du château arrière, mais le garçonnet s'était blotti contre lui et le serrait si fort qu'il aurait du mal à s'en dégager.

- Albior ne devrait pas être sensible à ce genre de phénomène, chuchota Albator.

- Oui, il est réceptif à tant de choses… Cela en est un peu effrayant.

- Il faut vraiment qu'Ayvi et toi en sachiez plus sur sa famille d'origine et sur l'accident où elle a perdu la vie.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- A chaque fois qu'on aborde, même de loin, le sujet, Albior se braque. Ce traumatisme est toujours trop vif et il ne racontera rien des circonstances où il a reçu sa cicatrice. Pour l'instant, il faut dégager d'ici et rentrer chez nous ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas déjà en route, papa ?

- Parce que le relevé des cartes galactiques de cet endroit ne correspond pas à celui des archives de Toshiro. Il n'y a que Heavy Melder qui soit à sa place ! Aldie, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais ce n'est pas notre univers.

- Et c'est notre ennemie qui le contrôle, fit doucement Clio.

- Qui est-elle ? firent ses deux amis ?

- Aucune idée…

- Puisque la planète est la seule chose que nous reconnaissions, on y va, décida Albator.

**7.**

Finalement, c'était bien effectivement seulement la planète qui depuis l'espace avait l'aspect de celle que ceux à bord de l'_Arcadia_ connaissaient.

Nulle tombe, nulle épave de cuirassé dévorée par la rouille et les atteintes du temps, n'avait pu être localisée !

- Ce n'est décidément pas notre monde, gronda Albator.

- Il faut pourtant ramener Albior chez lui, glissa la Jurassienne.

- Et nous avec, si possible, grinça Aldéran. Alors, on fera comme d'habitude.

- C'est-à-dire… ?

Aldéran ne put retenir un rire.

- Tu as vraiment la mémoire qui flanche, toi ! La méthode habituelle : on trouve la responsable de ces illusions, ou de cet univers parallèle, ou de je-ne-sais quelle réalité il s'agisse, je la dégomme et on file ensuite vers notre Heavy Melder pour une bonne cuite !

- Oui, et ça ne se passe jamais bien, rappela son père.

- Pourquoi, tu as une autre proposition ?

- Dans un premier temps, déjà filer loin d'ici. Il faut se soustraire à l'influence de cette brume. Ensuite, on fera à nouveau le point.

- Tu peux effectuer tous les sauts spatio-temporels que tu voudras, tant que nous sommes dans l'univers de cette nouvelle ennemie. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle se manifeste au plus vite !

- Tu n'as pas une impression familière, remarqua soudain Clio. Quelque chose me souffle que nous avons déjà croisé et affronté cette ennemie.

- Je n'en connais qu'une assez puissante et folle rancunière pour nous poursuivre à travers le temps… Mais elle est morte !

- Plusieurs fois, ajouta Clio.

- En ce cas, je crois qu'elle et moi nous nous entendrons parfaitement, ricana Aldéran, sa légèreté déplaisant à ses deux interlocuteurs. Qui est-ce ?

- On va raccourcir son nom à Prométhium, cela sera plus simple et elle ne mérite pas plus de respect, aboya le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. En revanche…

- Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta son fils.

- Elle est la mère de Maetel et d'Eméraldas. Et si Eméraldas erre à jamais dans le Royaume des Ombres, il reste Maetel. Elle n'appréciera pas que tu te mettes à ton tour à tuer sa mère, aussi frappadingue soit-elle !

- Entre fous furieux, ta Prométhium et moi, ça le fera, répéta Aldéran. Ensuite, je l'exploserai.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, recommanda sombrement Albator. Elle est vraiment redoutable.

- De toute façon, je dois nous en débarrasser. Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne plus à Albior ou à vous deux !

Tori-San protesta d'un croassement.

- Oui, et à toi aussi, bien sûr ! Droit sur la brume, papa… s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu voudras.

Aldéran caressa les boucles d'acajou de son fils.

- Et toi, je te ramène faire ta sieste.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Si tu veux.

Le visage du garçonnet s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

* * *

Sur la passerelle du _Deathfalcon_, bien caché dans la brume, et plus encore par un Sanctuaire en forme de svastika qui représentait parfaitement l'éternité de l'ancienne Reine de Râmetal, Synomarielle s'était brusquement mise debout.

- Mais, il vient droit sur nous ! siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de la fantomatique silhouette blanche et noire au regard d'une froideur mortelle.

- Ce vieux pirate et surtout cette Jurassienne peuvent parfaitement percevoir ma présence, se réjouit en revanche Prométhium. Nous nous sommes souvent affrontés, lui et son damné vaisseau m'ont battue plus d'une fois, quand il ne s'alliait pas à mes filles ou au compagnon de voyage de Maetel et de son fichu 999. Mais la situation n'a rien à voir avec toutes celles qu'il a pu connaître. D'ailleurs, désormais ce n'est plus lui mon ennemi, il est bien trop insignifiant ! Et tu auras ton rôle à jouer, rien qu'en prononçant ton nom, tu vas lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus de taille.

- Mon nom ? s'étonna la Reine des Sylvidres. Il ne serait pas tant que vous m'expliquiez ?

- Oui, ton nom a été donné à une arme fabriquée par ton peuple, il y a longtemps, révéla alors Prométhium. Une graine parasotomorphe destinée à détruire de l'intérieur nos futurs ennemis. On avait donné à ces graines les noms de vos plus grandes Reines. Et c'est toi qui a bien failli tuer le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avant même qu'il n'affronte l'Armada de Sylvidra et ne la défasse ! Crois-moi, Synomarielle, il n'a pas oublié cette expérience.

La Reine des Sylvidres eut un petit rire.

- En effet, ce souvenir va lui faire le plus grand déplaisir. Toute cette histoire commence à me plaire !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Oui, j'imagine bien que c'est dans un but précis que vous avait fait basculer ce vaisseau dans cet univers qui a toujours été notre protection.

- Toi, tu t'occuperas de ce bâtiment aussi hors d'âge que son capitaine, ordonné Prométhium. Okranze et moi allons nous charger d'Aldéran. Quand je le déciderai, je le ferai venir à mon Sanctuaire et je le balayerai comme un fétu de paille.

- Vu le nombre de ceux et celles qui ont déjà eu ces propos, remarqua Synomarielle avec pertinence. Eux ne sont plus là, le rouquin, en revanche…

- La roue finit toujours par tourner. Et j'ai Okranze.

Synomarielle fit la grimace.

- Tu les as fait basculer dans ton univers. Si cet Aldéran l'emporte, tu n'auras plus droit à une autre vie. Cette fois, tu disparaîtras à jamais !

- J'en ai accepté le risque. Je t'assure que j'agis en toute connaissance de cause !

- Nous le saurons bientôt. Et ensuite, c'est moi qui irai réclamer à Sylvarande la place qui m'est due en tant que Reine !

Appréciant le futur immédiat qui s'annonçait, les deux Reines se détendirent.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fit la grimace.

- C'est ce vaisseau qui est apparu… juste avant que nous disparaissions !

- Il n'est répertorié dans aucune de mes bases de données, j'ai vérifié, trois fois ! se plaignit Toshiro. En revanche, c'est de fabrication Sylvidre, sans le moindre doute, mais le design a quelque chose de monstrueux alors que Sylvarande et les siennes aiment les belles choses.

- Si Sylvarande avait fait construire ce vaisseau, elle en aurait parlé. Peut-être pas à moi, mais à son frère tout du moins.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta fille irait confier tous ses petits secrets à la famille de celui qui a défait sa souveraine de mère ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le Grand Ordinateur.

- Sur un vaisseau armé et forcément dangereux ? Certainement. Cela fait partie du pacte, familial justement. Elle ne peut dissimuler cette info, si pas à son frère, à celui qui défend sa Colonie. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, rien ne l'avait obligée à lui parler de son Docrass, cela avait été spontané.

- Tu deviens naïf avec le temps, toi, grommela encore Toshiro. Sylvarande n'est humaine que pour partie ! La sève et le respect de la mémoire de sa mère l'emporteront toujours – son acte irréfléchi à l'Avant-Première le prouve à suffisance !

- Je m'y suis aussi comporté comme un idiot…

- C'est peu de le dire. Mais je crois que ça a suffisamment fait peur aux distributeurs de ce navet qui ne se risqueront pas à ce que d'autres sorties tournent ainsi au champ de tirs ! En dépit du foutoir que ce fut, où rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, l'objectif est atteint !

- Sylvarande et moi aurions dû nous concerter au lieu de faire ces gamineries chacun de notre côté, soupira le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Bref, deux réactions disproportionnées pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine !

- C'est ce que je n'ai cessé de répéter, mais tu es vieille tête de mule !

- Et je crains qu'actuellement, il n'y en ait deux autres à ce bord !

- Oui, le petit Albior développe ses propres facultés, et ce n'est pas rassurant. Aldéran ne devrait pas prendre autant à la légère l'éclaircissement des origines de ce petit ! Ce qu'Albior a dit hier, son vrai plaisir à se retrouver dans une fusillade – cela n'a absolument rien de naturel !

- Cet enfant est hyper sensible, il n'y a nul besoin de lui expliquer certaines choses, il devine, comprend. Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir.

Clio posa sa main sur l'épaule de son pirate d'ami.

- Albior est membre de la famille, il ne peut qu'être exceptionnel !

- Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça comme explication ?

- Pour l'amour d'Aldie et d'Albior : oui ! intima Toshiro. Et maintenant, concentre-toi sur ce qui est important : ce vaisseau !

- Il nous observe, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait passé à l'attaque. Cela non plus n'a rien de normal.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, Albator. Et quand on prend son temps pour nous préparer une surprise, elle n'est jamais bonne, pour nous !

A un bip de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine eut un ricanement.

- Laisse-moi deviner : communication entrante ?

- Oui, je t'envoie cela sur le grand écran.

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne nuit, faisant la grasse matinée, Albior dormait toujours du sommeil innocent de son âge, Aldéran était revenu le voir et s'était allongé auprès de lui, lui caressant tendrement l'épaule et lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

- … Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu nous feras assez confiance que pour nous raconter ton passé.

Le beeper à sa ceinture émit sa sonnerie d'alarme, alors que dans le même temps son oreillette lui relayait la voix de Clio depuis la passerelle.

- Le vaisseau chauve-souris est passé à l'attaque ! Viens vite !

- Toshiro a toujours supervisé mes combats. Et puis, papa est là, je ne pourrais que le gêner.

- Ton père n'est pas en mesure de mener la riposte. Viens vite ! pria la Jurassienne avec une véritable détresse dans la voix. Et Toshiro a les circuits trop abasourdis que pour réagir lui aussi.

- J'arrive.

Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds à la vue du double flux d'énergie que projetaient les ailes du vaisseau chauve-souris.

- Technologie Sylvidre, renseigna Clio alors qu'il avait fait tourner la barre de l'_Arcadia_ pour lui faire éviter le tir. Sylvarande t'aurait caché ça ?

- Cette énergie est surnaturelle, jamais la Reine des Sylvidre ne pourrait en disposer !

- Ton usurpatrice de sœur, sans doute. Elle n'a pas accès à cette énergie, tout comme elle n'a aucun droit de revendiquer ce titre de souveraine, jeta une voix sèche via les haut-parleurs de la passerelle. Je suis la seule autorisée à le porter vu que je suis celle que Sylvidra a reconnue comme sa fille avant de partir avec son Armada.

- Elle s'appelle Synomarielle ! hurla Clio, épouvantée. Elle s'appelle aussi Synomarielle !

- Oui, et alors ? rétorqua Aldéran en manœuvrant toujours le vaisseau pour éviter les tirs, le vaisseau chauve-souris trop rapide pour lui permettre de le verrouiller au tir !

- C'est l'un des pires souvenirs que ton père, Toshiro et moi partagions. Synomarielle est synonyme de mort et d'un combat perdu avant d'avoir commencé.

- Vous vous en êtes sortis ! remarqua Aldéran. Sauf que cette fois, tu risques d'avoir raison : on ne peut pas protéger l'_Arcadia_ et la vélocité de cette chauve-souris nous empêche de répliquer !

- Tu ne peux pas nous cacher ou nous mettre dans une bulle ? suggéra Clio.

- Cet univers est trop particulier. Il ne réagit à rien que je connais. Crois bien que j'ai déjà essayé ces deux techniques, mais rien ne s'est passé ! Ce qu'il y en face est plus puissant que moi…

- Tente autre chose, Aldie ! ordonna la Jurassienne.

- Ca y est : on a atteint le champ d'astéroïdes. Toshiro, tu m'entends ?

- Oui.

- Désactive tous les systèmes !

- Quoi ? !

- Et est-ce que Hoby a fait installer le système de rétro-réflexion des boucliers lors des dernières révisions de l'_Arcadia _?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, enclenche-le.

- Et ça va faire quoi ? interrogea Clio.

- On coupe la chaleur et l'énergie que nous dégageons. Nous serons juste une carcasse métallique dérivante. Et le système de rétro-réflexion va tout simplement nous rendre invisible aux radars et scans de ce vaisseau chauve-souris. En revanche, il faut espérer que quand nous serons collés à cet astéroïde dérivant, ça va nous dissimuler en visuel.

- Mais on ne peut pas s'enferrer dans cette situation ! protesta-t-elle.

- Du moment que ça dure le temps que je fasse le point, ça suffira ! Et pour commencer, raconte-moi pourquoi le nom de cette Synomarielle vous met tous dans cet état ? intima Aldéran en quittant la passerelle.

Aldéran leva les yeux sur Yul, le médecin Mécanoïde.

- Ca va durer longtemps ? jeta-t-il. On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi et il doit s'occuper de l'_Arcadia_. Moi, j'aurai certainement bien assez à faire avec cette Prométhium. Et puis, si je veux l'affronter, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour Albior ici ! Avec vous trois terrorisés, ça n'en prend pas le chemin. Yul, mon père ? !

- Entendre le nom de cette Synomarielle l'a fait replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs. Il est en train de se les repasser en boucle et il n'y a plus que cette réalité passé qui compte. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que cela redevienne un élément du passé et qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité.

- Il faut absolument qu'il retrouve sa faculté de réaction, au plus vite. Clio ? C'est toi la spécialiste pour atteindre les esprits égarés et les ramener.

- Je vais essayer. Mais même si cette Synomarielle n'est pas celle que nous avons connue, ce nom est sans nul doute la seule chose à pouvoir paralyser ton père à ce point.

- Essaye et réussis !… Oh, Albior, approche, fit-il alors que le garçonnet était venu le rejoindre.

* * *

Prométhium se tourna vers Okranze, la parfaite Mécanoïde.

- Je t'envoie sur le Sanctuaire en forme de croix. Règle en premier tes comptes avec cet Aldéran. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

- Et lui ?

- Je viens de le téléporter là-bas, il t'attend !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte volcanique, au lac de lave, parsemée de pitons rocheux, une sorte d'escaliers en plusieurs paliers reliant le niveau au niveau de la lave à une sorte de plateforme surélevée, le plafond constellé de stalactites qui donnaient la désagréable impression que si elles descendaient elles pourraient tout perforer sur leur passage, Aldéran hurla à toutes les absences de coins.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir mêlé mon fils à ce combat ! Il n'avait rien à y faire ! Et ne songe pas à te servir de lui car là, je ne t'explose pas, je t'atomise !

S'étant soulagé de la tension, il se reprit, observant plus attentivement l'environnement plus qu'inquiétant, qui n'offrait quasiment aucun endroit où s'abriter, et ni où mettre son enfant en sécurité.

« Ca va être serré… Si j'étais seul, je tenterais le tout pour le tout, quitte à m'exposer follement, comme à l'habitude, mais il y a Albior… Quelle manque de pot qu'il soit venu se jeter dans mes bras juste au moment où on me téléportait ici ! ».

Albior tira son père par le pan de sa chemise noire, portée au-dessus de pantalons blancs, tapota la crosse de bois de son cosmogun.

- Elle est déjà là, papa. Fais attention !

Aldéran jeta un regard surpris, inquiet aussi, à son fils adoptif.

- Tu ne peux percevoir… Qu'es-tu donc, Albior, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis ton petit garçon et je t'aime tout plein !

- En ce cas, il faut absolument te trouver un abri…

Aldéran fit à nouveau du regard le tour de son environnement de feu et de chaleur, où l'air rare lui faisait un peu tourner la tête alors qu'il ruisselait de sueur.

Il tira prudemment le cosmogun de son étui et emmena ensuite son fils derrière un rocher, le faisant se glisser entre deux anfractuosités.

- Ne bouge pas de là !

- Elle n'est pas toute seule, glissa encore Albior.

- Mais, moi non plus, j'espère… Kwendel ! Kwendel ! Ici, c'est un Sanctuaire, tu peux t'y déplacer et je ne te demande pas de te battre, ou même d'être près de moi, juste de veiller de ton ombre sur mon fils ! Kwendel, j'ai besoin de toi comme jamais !

L'ancien jumeau d'Aldéran apparut alors.

- Je ne serai que spectateur, avertit-il. C'est ton combat, et tu vas avoir du fil à retordre !

- Je ne l'ignore pas…

Percevant un dégagement d'énergie, Aldéran aperçut Okranze qui s'était matérialisée sur la plateforme, juste à un saut de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'y précipita, son arme toujours au poing.

- Mécanoïde ou pas, je peux te tuer, car cette fois je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple désactivation ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi ! Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre avec les revenants, de mon passé ou de celui de mon père !

- Et toi, tu as un train de retard ! ironisa Okranze en canardant Aldéran.

Evitant les tirs, Aldéran cherchait à toute vitesse une solution qui ne lui venait pas ! Tout comme lorsqu'il avait été à la barre de l'_Arcadia_, il ne parvenait à avoir suffisamment de secondes de répit pour parvenir à ajuster son tir.

Après un nouveau roulé-boulé, ayant chuté sur une fissure affleurant au sol et ayant laissé son cosmogun dans sa chute, il se retrouva dos à la volée d'escaliers, désarmé.

Okranze se redressa de toute sa taille, triomphante.

- Et dire que Prométhium pensait avoir l'occasion de profiter de celle de t'affronter ! ricana la Mécanoïde. Je vais lui mâcher le travail et ensuite elle pourra chercher cet _Arcadia_, le détruire avant que Synomarielle n'aille se défaire de celle qui n'a aucun droit au trône de Reine des Sylvidres !

- Abats-moi, mais je pense que le temps que je leur ai donné a permis à ceux de l'_Arcadia_ de reprendre leurs esprits, surtout à mon père. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Okranze.

- Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu es au bout de ton chemin de vie ! se réjouit Okranze en le braquant de son cosmogun.

Voyant sa cible détourner son regard, elle crut qu'il tentait d'abord bêtement de la distraire, mais les prunelles bleu marine n'étaient emplies que de panique et non d'un éventuel espoir !

Okranze détourna très légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour garder Aldéran à l'œil et pour voir ce qui pouvait la menacer.

- Albior, non ! entendit-elle hurler.

Effectivement, sorti de sa cachette, le garçonnet avait ramassé le cosmogun de son père et la visait, ses deux mains un peu tremblantes sur la crosse.

- Crétin ! fit-elle avec mépris.

Mais, à sa propre stupéfaction, Albior pressa la détente de la terrible arme qui lâcha son tir dévastateur.

- Albior, qu'as-tu fait… ? souffla Kwendel.

- Quoi, cette chose veut faire du mal à mon papa…

Si voir Okranze être transpercée de part en part réjouit Aldéran, il réalisa ensuite que sous la puissance du tir, elle était projetée droit sur lui qu'elle percuta brutalement.

Et ils basculèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers, tête la première.

* * *

Venue se mêler au combat, Prométhium songea qu'elle avait déjà gagné, sans un sentiment pour sa Mécanoïde au torse totalement ouvert et non réparable, désarticulée au côté de son ennemi rouquin inconscient après sa chute.

- Il me semble que le duel est déjà terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'occuper du pirate.

Sautant de l'excroissance rocheuse où il avait été mis précairement mis en sécurité, sur la plateforme, Albior galopa vers son père alors que l'ancienne Reine de Râmétal s'était transportée sur un piton pour observer la scène, n'espérant plus un combat, mais prête à un affrontement malgré tout, aguerrie par des siècles de duels.

- Réveille-toi, mon papa ! glapit le garçonnet en le secouant.

« Non, toi, la plus insignifiante des petites créatures, tu ne vas pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues », ragea Prométhium.

- Vite, mon papa, il y a peu de temps, et tu peux tout contre elle !

Se ranimant, Aldéran vit son fils qui le houspillait, mobilisa ses forces pour se relever.

- J'ai promis de la vaporiser, et c'est ce que je ferai !

- Infinitésimale créature, je peux convoquer les univers, inutile de te relever.

- Mais, moi aussi, je peux convoquer les univers ! gronda Aldéran en saisissant la main de son fils.

Des ailes couleur de nuit apparaissant dans son dos, il s'envola avec Albior, le glissa entre les bras de Kwendel.

- Cette fois, mets-le vraiment en sécurité, je dois affronter cette créature !

- Où sont ces univers que tu prétendais appeler ? murmura Kwendel.

- Ils viendront, le moment venu. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

D'un vol silencieux, Aldéran atterrit sur un piton à quelques distances de Prométhium qui cherchait à réévaluer la situation face au virement, mais encore confiante en sa propre puissance.

- C'est maintenant que le plus faible de nous balance à la poire de l'autre le traditionnel : « à nous deux » ? persifla l'ancienne Reine de Râmetal.

- Non : à nous tous ! rectifia Aldéran dans un rugissement.

Surprise, Prométhium vu des espèces de lucioles colorées voltiger autour de ce dernier, rentrer en lui et faire alors irradier son corps de lumière, d'énergie pure, avant de devenir translucide comme elle et faire apparaître l'espace en lui, planètes, étoiles, voies galactées.

- Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu pu… ?

- Les Esprits des Sanctuaires qui sont mes amis. Ils n'ont jamais failli à mon appel. Et ils me prêtent leur force, leur contrôle, et je peux t'affronter avec leurs puissances réunies en moi. Et, là, c'est toi qui es seule !

Ressentant une émotion inconnue, de la peur, Prométhium vit les galaxies réellement en mouvement à travers le corps de son ennemi, resplendir et vibrer à l'unisson avec celui qui les avait en son pouvoir pour un combat pour le Bien, réagissant plus encore vu qu'il était le jumeau maléfique !

- Albator n'a pas pu engendrer un être comme toi…

- Il n'a pas été seul. Et en vingt ans d'affrontements surnaturels, je me suis composé ma propre petite expérience. Tu es d'une terrible engeance, une abomination sans nom, mais une fois encore tu as sous-estimé ceux qui te faisaient face ! Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de ne pas tenir compte de la foi et des forces des êtres mortels ! Là, avec l'appui des Esprits des Sanctuaires, de leurs forces à tous, je te renvoie à jamais dans le néant et l'oubli – et il ne s'agit pas que de mots ! Mon fils m'a permis de me relever pour t'affronter et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Disparais à jamais, atrocité de tous les mondes !

Et irradiant d'une puissance imparable, lumineuse à l'extrême, Aldéran balaya Prométhium, la réduisant en lambeaux de souvenirs avant d'anéantir ces résidus.

- Moi, je m'attendais à un combat impressionnant, se plaignit Kwendel.

- Cela a paru simple et aisé, mais elle a opposé tout ce qu'elle avait, objecta Aldéran. Et sans les Esprits des Sanctuaires… Je n'aurai pas parcouru l'espace en vain, ni lié des amitiés, en vain. Mes véritables amis sont toujours là quand je les appelle et que j'en ai besoin, quand mes uniques forces ne suffisent pas. Mais le combat n'est pas terminé, Kwendel. Je retourne sur l'_Arcadia_ car Synomarielle risque bien d'y venir pour nous jeter à la tête ses provocations…

- Tu as encore besoin de moi, Aldie ?

- Non, merci, Kwendel. Merci d'avoir veillé sur le cadet de mes fils.

- Je crois que tu sais parfaitement qu'il sait veiller sur lui !

Aldéran serra doucement l'épaule de son fils.

- On doit maintenant trouver comment rentrer chez nous, mon petit.

- On va y arriver, mon papa !

- Toi et ton enthousiasme confondant… Mais il s'agit de bien plus… Tu es tellement particulier, mon petit. On y va, Albior, il nous faut nous occuper de ton grand-père et revenir chez nous !

- Cet univers était celui de cette Reine. Hors du temps, entre deux temps. Même si nous errons encore un moment, nous reviendrons de là où nous sommes partis avec seulement quelques secondes de décalage. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon papa !

- Albior, qui es-tu ? ! s'épouvanta presque Aldéran.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens vraiment pas… J'ai recommencé à vivre quand tu m'as adopté, et je me sens si bien avec toi.

- Moi aussi, assura Aldéran en serrant le garçonnet contre lui. Prométhium nous a fait venir ici, si je suis sa signature énergétique je peux nous ramener sur l'_Arcadia _!

- Oh oui, mon papa !

Conquis et bouleversé par l'affection inconditionnelle de son enfant, Aldéran le pressa contre lui, rouvrant les yeux pour constater leur retour sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

« Maintenant, papa, on doit rentrer, et je vais te faire revenir à toi ! ».


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

_A présent, Albator regrettait l'apparence plutôt inoffensive de la souche noire._

_ Synomarielle s'était muée en une menaçante tempête noire, qui avait envahi presque tout l'environnement qui n'en était devenu que plus glacé, le pesant silence s'ajoutant à l'impression de malaise général du lieu._

_ Et s'il n'y avait eu le rayonnement éblouissant d'une Jurassienne, la tempête aurait englouti le dernier espace libre dans cette dimension entre vie et mort._

_ Clio faisait face à Synomarielle, l'avait bloquée net dans sa progression et avait projeté sa propre énergie en un bouclier pour protéger le capitaine de l'Arcadia._

_ Le temps n'en avait dès lors paru que plus figé, suspendu à ces deux énergies et volontés qui s'opposaient de toute leur combativité de femelles. (1)_

- Mais ça, c'est le passé, Albator, murmura Clio. Je nous en ai sortis. La première fois que je prenais vraiment l'initiative et que j'attaquais tes ennemis. Cette graine du nom de Synomarielle nous a fichu la pire peur qui soit à l'époque, nous avons failli te perdre avant même de soupçonner ce qui t'arrivait La Synomarielle d'aujourd'hui n'a que quelques années, de temps Sylvidre, que Sylvarande – tout cela ne peut être une coïncidence ! Jamais une Sylvidre lambda n'aurait reçu le nom d'une Reine…

S'égarant légèrement dans ses propos, Clio allait reprendre son monologue quand une violente secousse agita l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro ?

- Je crois que cet univers est en train de s'effondrer, répondit ce dernier. Un trou noir est en train de se former et absorbe tout.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ?

- Aldie a battu Prométhium et sans elle pour soutenir cet univers qu'elle avait créé, il s'écrase sur lui-même.

La Jurassienne tressaillit et dans un élan spontané se jeta au cou d'Albator qui venait de parler.

- Hé bien, l'inquiétude te rend bien démonstrative, remarqua-t-il.

- Désolée…

- C'est moi qui le suis de t'avoir causé ces soucis, à toi aussi, Toshy. Mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette horrible sensation quand Synomarielle a envahi mon organisme… C'est une sensation atroce que de perdre le contrôle, totalement.

- Et surtout pour toi, glissa Toshiro. En revanche, pour l'instant, la question est : comment on revient en orbite de Ragel ?

- Aldie a dû revenir… marmonna son père en quittant l'appartement pour rejoindre la passerelle.

Le spectacle était terrifiant et fascinant tout à la fois et il faisait ouvrir de grands yeux à Albior.

Le trou noir attirait à lui les corps célestes – planètes, étoiles, astéroïdes – et les avalait, donnant l'impression que l'univers rapetissait alors que lui-même grandissait.

- Oh, regarde papa, c'est comme une étoile filante !

- Oui, et une étoile de moins…

Aldéran sourit ensuite à son père qui venait de le rejoindre, suivi de Clio.

- Ta Prométhium a eu à nouveau ses yeux en amande plus grands que le ventre. Elle a mis le paquet, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Et Albior a réglé son compte à Okranze au passage ! renseigna-t-il.

- Albior !

- Il sait se servir d'un cosmogun ! fit Aldéran en posant fièrement une main sur la tête du garçonnet.

- Heu, tu crois que c'est le moment des congratulations ? gronda Clio. L'astéroïde sur lequel nous sommes se dirige droit vers le trou noir !

- Un vortex s'est ouvert et le vaisseau de Synomarielle s'y est engouffré, renseigna Toshiro. Aldéran, est-ce que tu peux…

- Hors du Sanctuaire, ses pouvoirs ne marchent pas, glissa sombrement Clio.

- Mais Prométhium n'est plus là pour me bloquer, sourit Aldéran. Et j'ai compris comment fonctionnait cet univers… C'est le temps, l'absence de temps. Elle et ses vies multiples, elle y avait rassemblé les souvenirs du passé pour le composer. Et il tenait en équilibre car il y avait une absence totale de temps pour l'influencer. Cela veut aussi dire qu'on va revenir à notre point de départ au moment exact où nous l'avons quitté !

- Et le vaisseau de Synomarielle sera à sa position, dans ce triangle que nous formions, réalisa Albator. Ca pourrait barder… Mets les tourelles des canons sous tension, Toshy et boucliers au maximum de puissance ! Aldie ?

- Je nous ouvre un vortex, à toi de foncer dedans !

- Réacteurs à pleine puissance, Toshiro !

Et l'_Arcadia_ se précipita dans le vortex qui venait de s'activer.

* * *

Expulsée dans l'espace, la capsule de l'ascenseur passa par l'ouverture du sas de la trappe et alla se fracasser au sol avant que la porte ne se referme.

Et le _Deathfalcon_ se matérialisa soudain, sorte de monstrueuse chauve-souris.

Sur la défensive, prêt au combat, l'_Arcadia_ manoeuvra pour se placer entre le vaisseau de Synomarielle et la station orbitale afin de l'empêcher de diriger à nouveau ses tirs sur elle, tandis que les vaisseaux d'assaut de Sylvarande s'en éloignaient.

- Que veux-tu, Synomarielle ? aboya Albator à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue dans la partie.

- Dégage de là, pirate, c'est à Sylvarande que je veux avoir affaire ! Sylvarande, tu m'entends ?

- Je viens de me caler sur ta fréquence de communication, répondit cette dernière. Comment oses-tu porter le prénom d'une de nos Reines ?

- Si tu veux contester, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Sylvidra, c'est elle-même qui m'a rebaptisée lorsqu'elle m'a désignée pour prendre sa succession !

- Arrête d'affabuler, pauvre folle. Ma mère n'a choisi personne, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre annonce officielle à ce sujet, ni même officieuse. Je suis la seule à laquelle elle ait donné le jour, avec un système de reproduction double – Sylvidre et humain – tout comme est le mien !

- Pour une prétendue Reine, il semble que tu n'aies pas eu accès à certains dossiers confidentiels. Ton propre passé comporte tant de lacunes, si tu savais !

Depuis l'_Arcadia_, Aldéran, son père, Clio et Toshiro suivaient cet échange dont ils ne s'étaient pas déconnectés une fois les deux Sylvidres en communication.

- Cette Synomarielle aurait carburé au red bourbon ? hasarda Aldéran.

- Elle semble plutôt sûre d'elle, releva la Jurassienne, avec un involontaire regard vers le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Et il est irréfutable que Sylvidra a enfanté Sylvarande, compléta ce dernier.

- Sylvidra ne t'a jamais parlé de… ?

- Aldie, elle et moi ignorions faire un bébé à l'époque ! Et surtout, on avait bien d'autres choses à faire que parler ! ironisa son père. On a fait plein d'autres choses !

- Epargne-moi les détails, grinça Aldéran. Tu as de la chance qu'Albior soit occupé à sa collation de quatre heures et qu'il ne t'entende pas !

Ils reportèrent ensuite tous leur attention sur la communication en cours.

- Je connais parfaitement mon histoire. Et je descends de Sylvidra de par notre végéto-sang ! poursuivit Sylvarande d'une voix sèche et rageuse. Toi, de quelle origine strictement végétale peux-tu bien te revendiquer. Ton teint ne peut mentir, tu es une Sylvidre 100% sève !

- Exact, mais Sylvidra m'a bien désignée la première, quand elle pensait ne pas pouvoir donner de Reine à son peuple, et ce peu avant le départ de son Armada de ma planète natale. Je suis donc bel et bien Reine des Sylvidres et je suis ton aînée. Mais, je t'expliquerai tout en détail, le moment venu. Là, il n'est pas possible de se parler, tes copains pirates ne perdent pas une miette et se régalent. Je vais t'envoyer les coordonnées d'un rendez-vous où tu pourras retrouver mon _Deathfalcon_.

Le vaisseau de Synomarielle et les petits appareils de Sylvarande opérèrent un saut spatio-temporel et disparurent.

Aldéran jeta un regard abasourdi à son père.

- Deux Reines ? !

- Synomarielle ne lâchera pas le morceau, souffla Clio.

- Et Sylvarande ne renoncera pas à son droit héréditaire, ajouta Albator.

- Albator, j'ai Karémyne en ligne… Elle n'est pas contente ! avertit Toshiro.

- Je vais prendre la communication à mon appartement. En attendant, tu nous arrimes au Dock Orbital et tu prépares les spacewolfs pour notre retour sur le sol de Ragel.

Albior ayant fini son goûter, il revint se jeter dans les bras de son père.

__

(1) Cfr « La menace intérieure »


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

Du doigt, Karémyne désigna le grand écran encastré dans le mur de son boudoir.

- Je peux savoir le pourquoi de ce méga foutoir ?

- Disons que la situation a légèrement dérapé et m'a un peu échappé.

- « légèrement », « un peu » ? Tu as de ces formulations ! siffla-t-elle. Tu as mis en état d'alerte toutes les escouades de sécurité qui se trouvaient en orbite de Ragel et je ne parle pas des scènes de panique hystérique dans l'amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu la projection ! Une cinquantaine de blessés, à des degrés divers, une personne à la limite de l'attaque cardiaque et toute l'équipe du film traumatisée, à commencer par sa tête d'affiche.

- Les caméras internes et externes de la station ont tout filmé ? questionna le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Elles n'ont rien perdu des agissements de cette Sylvarande et de ses commandos de tueuses ! Et toi tu as tiré sur la station orbitale !

- Non, le tir est venu de derrière l'_Arcadia_, particulièrement bien calculé pour faire croire qu'il provenait de mes canons. Celle qui se prétend aussi Reine des Sylvidres n'a pas laissé grand-chose au hasard.

- Ne détourne pas le sujet ! aboya Karémyne dont les boucles blondes s'agitaient. Je t'avais dit de laisser ce navet sortir et se planter lui-même !

- Tu m'avais aussi permis de faire comme je l'entendais, objecta son époux.

- J'espérais que tu serais assez mature que pour ne pas céder à ces instincts ! glapit-elle. Quant à ta Sylvarande, elle a failli faire un carnage.

- Cela n'avait pas été son intention. Elle a été prise de court !

- Vos deux actions étaient débiles au possible et ça a failli très mal se terminer. Vous avez ruiné ce film et ce que les producteurs avaient investi dessus !

- Les caméras ont tout enregistré ? répéta Albator.

- Oui, à nouveau. Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'auront qu'à remonter ces films, sous tous les angles, et le vendre comme une histoire vraie. Après tout, il s'agit presque de ça !

- Suffit avec les persiflages. Tu auras de la chance si tu ne te retrouves avec des plaintes sur le dos et j'en ai plus que marre de couvrir tes frasques !

- Fais comme tu l'entends. Moi aussi je n'ai fait que ce que je devais.

- Tu as eu de la chance que l'autre vaisseau n'entre pas dans la partie, remarqua Karémyne.

- En effet, fit brièvement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui tout comme Aldéran n'avait soufflé mot de ce qui s'était passé avec Prométhium et Okranze. De toute façon, je ne serais pas rentré dans ce jeu, je devais ramener notre petit-fils en priorité.

- Albior est un petit garçon bien courageux, murmura-t-elle en se calmant.

- Et il ne crânait nullement. Il a été impressionné mais il n'a pas été traumatisé. Je suppose que ses parents le câlinent ?

- Et Aldéran va retourner à _Le Foyer_ pour tenter de percer les secrets entourant ses parents et leur tragique disparition avec sa grande sœur.

- Ca les apaisera tous, sourit Karémyne, avant de se souvenir qu'elle boudait son mari et lui désigna la porte.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Albior s'était relevé, bien après que ses parents l'aient mis au lit et il s'était allongé tout près de l'escalier en colimaçon, les écoutant sans pouvoir les voir.

- Heu, Loza Drymme ne dirige plus _Le Foyer_, rappela Ayvanère.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais elle eu le dossier d'Albior dès son arrivée, elle le connait donc mieux que personne. Elle saura orienter mes recherches et je découvrirai tout sur les siens

- Tu es sûr qu'il le faut, Aldie ?

- Oui. Les intuitions dont il a fait preuve dans l'univers de Prométhium n'ont vraiment rien de naturel, crois-moi, et je sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Je n'en doute pas, fit la voix douce mais soucieuse d'Ayvanère. Je souhaite que tu reviennes avec la vérité.

- C'est bien mon intention. Je partirai demain après le débriefing de mes Unités. Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis vanné. Je vais me coucher.

- Je termine un fichier et je te rejoins.

Parvenu en haut des escaliers, Aldéran tomba sur le cadet de ses fils qui s'était rendormi à même la moquette. Il le souleva doucement et alla le replacer dans son lit, ramena la couette sur lui.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange.

La porte de sa chambre refermée, sous la lumière de la lune qui le baignait, Albior s'agita, un signe étrange et noir apparaissant à son front.

**12.**

- On a fini de faire évacuer la salle de projection et on a enjoint les commandos Sylvidres récalcitrantes à repartir à leurs vaisseaux.

- Bien noté, Daleyna, fit Aldéran.

- Nous avons fait prendre en charge l'équipe du film ainsi que les invités les plus choqués, ajouta Soreyn qui en l'absence de son Colonel dirigeait l'Unité Anaconda.

- Encodé !

- Et nous avons fait sauter les sécurités des portes bloquant entre eux les sas de la passerelle cylindrique qui reliait la sphère au corps de la station orbitale, ce qui a permis à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, conclut Jarvyl.

- Parfait, tout est en ordre, sourit Aldéran en finissant de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur et en enregistrant son fichier avant de l'envoyer à l'état-major de sa hiérarchie. Vous pouvez souffler jusqu'à la prochaine alerte. Soreyn, je te confie l'Unité pour la journée. Je serai de retour lundi à la première heure.

- Albior ? glissa Soreyn alors que les deux autres Leaders d'Unités avaient quitté la salle de réunion du Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Oui. J'ai demandé à l'ancienne directrice de l'Orphelinat de me rassembler tout ce qu'elle avait sur lui et ce qu'elle avait pu enregistrer au gré de conversations. Cette fois, qu'Albior ait été profondément traumatisé par l'accident de train où il a perdu les siens, la vérité doit être totale.

- Tout ça parce que ce gosse a une intuition hors normes et qu'en action il perçoit plus de choses que toi ?

- Je l'accepterais d'un autre policier. Cela n'a rien de normal pour un enfant de huit ans ! Manier un cosmogun n'a rien d'anodin et il l'a fait avec une froideur absolue bien qu'à la base il ait agi par réflexe et pour me protéger ! Le cosmogun tout comme le gravity saber s'aligne sur l'énergie psychique de celui qui le manipule car ces armes reconnaissent leur « maître » - dans le cas inverse, celui qui le manipule est atomisé lors du tir – et Albior a non seulement atteint sa cible par miracle mais il a assuré. Il faut que je sache.

Soreyn posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- C'est un tout petit garçon, c'est ton fils !

- Oui ?

- Dès lors c'est normal qu'il soit hors normes ! Il porte déjà votre marque de famille sur le visage, cela non plus n'est pas innocent, tu ne vas pas le lui reprocher aussi ?

- Balafre séquelle du déraillement de train. Je veux savoir pour cet accident. Et pour son équilibre, trouver sa place au sein de notre famille, Albior doit aussi savoir, faire le deuil des siens et nous accepter totalement comme son foyer pour aujourd'hui et toujours. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est que ses parents et sa sœur étaient l'unique famille naturelle d'Albior et donc elle doit faire partir de son passé, sans que cela soit une offense pour elle, sinon ça va le miner et tous nous perturber. Un peu de paix pour ma famille à moi, c'est trop demander ?

- De toute façon, tu es décidé, Aldie. C'est sans doute le mieux. A lundi !

- Bon week-end à toi aussi ! lança Aldéran en se levant, fermant son ordinateur.

Il alla à son bureau, referma son sac à dos, enfila sa veste et verrouilla ses ordinateurs.

- Je te confie le Bureau, Jarvyl. A lundi ! fit-il à l'adresse du Leader de l'Unité Léviathan avant de quitter le plateau, composant un numéro automatique sur son téléphone.

- Ayvi, c'est moi. Je suis parti. Nos gamins ?

- J'ai conduit Alguénor et Alyénor à l'école.

- Albior est toujours fiévreux ?

- Oui. Je lui ai fait boire un bouillon, j'ai posé des compresses fraîches et je vais aller chercher les cachets prescrits par le pédiatre après sa visite pour faire tomber sa température.

- Tu vas le laisser seul ?

- Il dort à poings fermés. Et je serai de retour dans quinze minutes.

- Toi, tu es sur le point de partir.

- Oui, et toi aussi !

- Ma profileuse préférée ! A dimanche soir, je te téléphonerai d'ici là et si je trouve quelque chose je t'en fais part immédiatement !

- A dimanche, mon amour.

Ayvanère embrassa le front brûlant du cadet de ses fils, épongea la sueur qui perlait et le couvrit chaudement.

- Je serai de retour dans un quart d'heure. Tu ne t'apercevras même pas que je suis sortie. Et ton papa quitte en ce moment le Bureau pour nous aider tous !

Ayvanère ferma doucement la porte, baissa les yeux.

- Lense, je te le confie, veille sur cette chambre !

La molosse agita la queue avec un aboiement approbateur.

Sac à dos à l'épaule, Aldéran franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, poussa sur le bouton du deuxième sous-sol, là où son tout-terrain couleur techno orange était garé, son téléphone composant un autre numéro en mémoire.

- Je serai là dans une centaine de minutes, Loza. Vous avez… ?

- J'ai tout ce dont je disposais et dont je me souviens, sur Albior. Je vous attends, Aldéran.

La cabine de l'ascenseur s'arrêta un instant, secouant son passager, avant de repartir par à coups, doucement, avant de caller à nouveau.

Aldéran allait appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme quand la cabine parut chuter brutalement, avant de s'arrêter totalement.

Il se releva, ramassant le sac qui lui avait échappé et poussa à nouveau sur le bouton du deuxième sous-sol et la cabine repartit de façon normale.

- Faire réviser la cage, encoda Aldéran dans son téléphone avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'il ne se dirige vers son tout-terrain.

Il émit quelques jurons plus que malséants.

- Ma phobie, enfin mes songes quant aux ascenseurs et aux chutes de leur cabine – je n'ai jamais pu aller sur cette attraction avec les gamins au parc d'attraction – fallait que ça arrive dans la réalité, j'ai failli en avoir une crise cardiaque !

Aldéran respira quelques instants, posément, et se sentit mieux.

Trois minutes plus tard, il quittait l'immeuble abritant l'AL-99.

* * *

Dans ses rêves agités, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, n'ayant rien perdu de la vision de l'ascenseur en folie, Albior sourit de contentement et se détendit alors que, sans les médicaments ramenés par sa mère, sa fièvre tombait.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Loza Drymme avait dirigé l'Orphelinat _Le Foyer_ un demi siècle durant, prenant une retraite tardive pour raisons de santé, sinon elle aurait poursuivi cette activité, même bénévolement, qui avait été toute sa vie et où elle avait mis tout son cœur.

Elle reçut Aldéran dans son coquet cottage, hors de la galactopole, son jardin très fleuri où batifolaient deux petits chiens.

- J'avoue, à nouveau, être un peu surprise par votre démarche, Aldéran. Après le suivi d'adoption de la première année, il n'est jamais arrivé qu'une famille vienne encore nous consulter – sauf quand ça tourne vraiment mal, mais là ça se passe plutôt via les tribunaux !

- Avez-vous pu rassembler ce que je vous ai demandé ? pria Aldéran en prenant place sous un parasol, à deux pas d'une petite piscine.

- Oui. Albior a été un des derniers pensionnaires dont je me sois occupé et dès lors je me souviens très bien de son cas. J'étais persuadée qu'il ferait votre bonheur, à tous !

- Il le fait, je vous l'assure, Loza. Simplement, le temps est venu que nous sachions tout de lui… Il a développé tout récemment des dons, assez particuliers, je dirais.

- Vous voulez parler de dons du genre de la vision que vous aviez eue de lui ?

- Oui, ça c'est la partie paisible de mes dons. Mais en revanche, je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils sont et de qui je les tiens. Pour Albior, qui semble vraiment normal, il y a un mystère et je me dois de savoir – pour protéger le reste de ma famille – de quel côté il est.

Le regard que Loza posa sur lui indiqua qu'elle le tenait pour bon à enfermer !

- Albior est un petit garçon, à vous de faire qu'il devienne un homme bien !

- C'est mon intention. Mais, sa famille, ses parents, votre dossier est tellement fin…

- Ses parents et sa grande sœur étaient effectivement toute sa famille, comme je vous l'avais appris à l'époque. Ils ont tous disparu dans cet accident de train. Albior est totalement orphelin, ce qui a permis la simplification absolue et la rapidité de sa procédure d'adoption, poursuivit Loza Drymme.

- L'adresse de ses parents…

- C'était l'unique qu'ils aient jamais eue. La mère biologique d'Albior était venue s'installer à Ragel, seule. Et a rencontré son mari peu après, lui-même venu d'ailleurs. On a remonté leur généalogie et procédé aux tests ADN pour les identifier avec certitude. Il n'y a pas de généalogie. La situation devrait vraiment vous sembler simple, Aldéran !

Loza se tordit un instant les mains, hésitant visiblement à livrer une dernière information.

- Leur maison est une ruine, mais elle existe toujours, fit-elle enfin. Ils vivaient à l'écart de tout, n'avaient quasiment aucun contact avec les voisins, enfin le village le plus proche étant à plusieurs kilomètres. Leurs sorties étaient quasiment exclusivement pour la scolarité des deux enfants. Ils les amenaient à Ragel pour la première fois, au parc d'attractions, quand le train a déraillé. Il n'y a absolument rien de bien secret dans tout cela ! C'est juste une banale et triste histoire comme j'en entendais quotidiennement.

- Et à l'Orphelinat, Albior n'a jamais fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu être surprenant pour l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il était alors ? reprit Aldéran alors qu'elle avait servi un plat froid pour le déjeuner.

- Non, je vous l'ai répété à plusieurs reprises, sourit doucement Loza. C'était un petit garçon très calme, taiseux. Il n'a jamais été impliqué dans la moindre bagarre, n'en a jamais provoqué aucune. Il était aimé de tout le monde.

- Je vous crois sans peine sur ce dernier point.

Quittant le cottage de Loza en milieu d'après-midi, Aldéran eut la fugitive sensation de voir une sorte halo noir autour de son tout-terrain, se demandant s'il en était de même pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne veut pas que je découvre sur toi, mon Albior et jusqu'où est-on prêt à aller pour m'en empêcher ? ».

* * *

Précédée par ses trois fils, Ayvanère était venue passer la soirée chez sa belle-mère qui s'était installée au Manoir pour le week-end.

- Albior va mieux ? s'enquit Karémyne.

- Oui, sans doute un coup de fatigue passager. Il a retrouvé la pleine forme. Où est Albator ?

- Il a dû aller s'expliquer avec la direction de la station orbitale sur les tirs qu'il a envoyés contre elle, et ce même s'il s'est bien gardé de la toucher.

- Je suppose que tu es intervenue aussi ? glissa Ayvanère.

- Evidemment. Je me suis portée garante de lui et j'ai fait renouveler ses Lettres de Vol. Et j'ai fait intervenir, via Hoby, le Service Juridique pour négocier un dédommagement des dégâts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour ton mari ! sourit Ayvanère.

- Tout comme toi pour le tien.

Ayvanère rosit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Mielle.

- Tu veux bien les emmener au parc et les surveiller, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Je leur mets de la crème solaire sur le bout du nez et je lâche les petits fauves !

Karémyne eut un regard pour le soleil dont les filtres des vitres les protégeaient des trop ardents rayons.

- On aura un sacré orage d'ici la fin du week-end…

Au soir, Albior était venu auprès de sa mère qui profitait d'un début de fraîcheur sous l'auvent de l'une des terrasses, et il monté près d'elle dans le canapé et s'était fait câliner.

- Tu m'aimes tout plein, ma maman ?

- Evidemment. Tu es mon quatrième petit rayon de soleil, avec ton père et tes deux aînés.

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais, hein ? insista le garçonnet. Je ne partirai pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne retournerai pas à l'Orphelinat ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Ayvanère en le serrant très fort contre elle.

- Alors, pourquoi papa il y est retourné ?

- Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Ayvanère sentit le cadet de ses fils se blottir encore plus étroitement contre elle.

- J'ai peur… chuchota Albior.


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

_ Albior jeta un regard plein d'amour sur l'homme aux yeux bleu glace et à la chevelure noire qui l'avait assis sur ses genoux._

_ - Mon papa d'amour ! roucoula le garçonnet de cinq ans en se balançant d'avant en arrière, confiant dans les mains qui le retenaient par la taille._

_ - Ecoute-moi, ce que je vais te dire est très important. Tu es grand, enfin je suis certain que tu es en âge de comprendre ce que je vais t'expliquer._

_ - J'aurai une crème glacée ensuite ?_

_ - Deux, si tu as très faim. Mais je veux que tu sois attentif, que tu n'oublies jamais, ajouta-t-il en posant son index et son majeur au milieu du front de son fils, faisant apparaître un symbole lumineux en forme de spirale aux sillons si serrés qu'il ressemblait à un cercle complet. Je suis ton papa, Albior._

_ - Oui, je sais et tu l'es pour toujours !_

_ - Je ne te quitterai jamais car il y a une part de moi en toi. Beaucoup plus de moi que je ne l'aurais souhaité… Ta maman et moi étions seuls dans la vie jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions et que nous vous ayions, ta sœur et toi. Ta sœur est une grande fillette qui vit dans son univers rose bonbon. Pour toi, cela pourrait être un peu plus compliqué, plus tard. Tu n'es pas tout à fait un petit garçon comme les autres._

_ Albior eut un rire frais._

_ - J'ai des supers pouvoirs, comme dans les films ?_

_ - Oui, et ce n'est pas de la fiction. Je ne suis pas non plus un papa tout à fait normal. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Guérisseur. Dans mon peuple d'origine, c'était une bénédiction et chaque colonie en avait un – un Guérisseur ou une Guérisseuse. Mais si un second « élu » venait au monde, il n'avait pas sa place dans notre société. Et donc mes parents ont été chassés. Ils ont voyagé jusqu'à mon adolescence, avant de périr dans la mine où ils s'étaient fait engager pour payer mes frais médicaux d'alors. J'étais un Guérisseur mais je ne pouvais appliquer ce pouvoir sur moi-même. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul. Et voilà, tu es à ton tour un Guérisseur. Enfin, tu devrais l'être un jour mais ceux de cette planète ne savent rien des Guérisseurs et ils ne sont pas prêts à reconnaître ce genre d'individus magiques. Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois ni en parler ni les faire découvrir sinon tu te retrouveras rejeté et seul comme je l'ai été. Si jamais tu te sentais bizarre, différent, et que tes intuitions surprennent et que tu as conscience de choses avant tout le monde, il te faut absolument le dissimuler, le refouler._

_ - J'ai d'autres pouvoirs ? rit Albior qui, visiblement, n'avait pas cru un mot, prenant l'histoire pour ce qu'elle était : un conte !_

_ - Oui, tu as un certain contrôle sur les objets et les quatre éléments, mais vaudrait mieux que tu ne développes jamais cette maîtrise car elle est délicate et même adulte tu pourrais en perdre le contrôle ! Enfin, comme ce pouvoir est soumis à d'intenses émotions, il faut bien le relâchement du sommeil pour l'utiliser sans le parasitage d'autres sentiments, et comme c'est un rêve, tu ne peux y croire et ta raison fera alors que tu le retiendras._

_ Face au long discours de son père, Albior avait un peu perdu le fil et il bâilla._

_ - Je vais te mettre au lit pour ta sieste, mon trésor. Demain est un grand jour : nous allons à Ragel, au parc d'attractions, pour fêter ta prochaine rentrée en première année de la Petite Ecole !_

_ Albior sourit en se pressant contre la poitrine de son père, yeux clos._

_ Dans le train, Albior et sa sœur s'amusaient dans l'allée entre les huit rangées de sièges._

_ Ils riaient encore aux éclats quand un fracas terrible leur déchira les oreilles et que le compartiment ne se renverse, ne s'éventre, ne soit compressé._

_ Albior ressentit une brûlure atroce à la joue gauche avant qu'un fauteuil ne se torde, le coinçant, puis il n'y eut plus rien._

_ Deux mois plus tard, encore convalescent, Albior avait franchi les portes de l'Orphelinat, avait découvert sa chambre et avait posé sur le lit une valise d'occasion qui n'était pas la sienne, avec des vêtements de seconde main._

_ Une seule chose lui importait désormais, pour toujours, et il entendait encore la voix de son père : « Enfin, tu devrais l'être un jour mais ceux de cette planète ne savent rien des Guérisseurs et ils ne sont pas prêts à reconnaître ce genre d'individus magiques. Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois ni en parler ni les faire découvrir sinon tu te retrouveras rejeté et seul comme je l'ai été. Si jamais tu te sentais bizarre, différent, et que tes intuitions surprennent et que tu as conscience de choses avant tout le monde, il te faut absolument le dissimuler, le refouler. »._

_ - Je ferai comme tu as dit, mon papa, pleurnicha le garçonnet alors que la balafre tout juste cicatrisée de sa joue le démangeait._

En sursaut, Albior s'était réveillé dans le petit lit à baldaquin de sa chambre au Manoir.

Il faisait encore nuit noire. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes faisaient entrer la fraîcheur dans la pièce et une très légère brise agitait les longues et fines tentures brodées d'étoiles et d'anges eux aussi bleus.

Le garçonnet passa la main sur front moite de transpiration, le cœur battant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, partagé entre la vision bien réelle de son rêve, et la réalité actuelle.

Il retomba sur ses oreillers, le souffle court, désorienté, affolé aussi et son sang lui semblait en fusion dans ses veines.

- Ce qui s'est passé, dans la caverne… J'ai ressenti tant de choses, j'ai averti mon père de… Je ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais, je ne savais même pas ce que je disais en réalité, je tentais d'exprimer ce que je « voyais » dans ma tête… Ce que mon vrai papa avait dit… Je me transforme, je ne peux pas réfréner ce que je ressens… Mais ça ne doit pas se savoir… Et papa est reparti à l'Orphelinat, s'il trouvait… Non, il a eu beau être bizarre face à cette folle fantôme, il ne peut comprendre ni accepter ce que je suis. Il va se débarrasser de moi, je serai seul comme mon papa me l'avait dit ! Je vais être tout seul !

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, épuisé par le déferlement des sensations qui le ravageaient, Albior demeura un long moment entre ses oreillers, apeuré, tétanisé, désespéré aussi, mais son jeune âge l'emportant, il se rendormit profondément, poings serrés.

Le signe en spirale, noir, apparut à nouveau alors que les lèvres charnues s'ouvraient sur des mots et une voix d'un autre âge que le garçonnet.

- J'ai une nouvelle famille, je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi ! Et si pour la garder je dois en sacrifier un des membres, je le ferai sans une seule hésitation ! De quoi te mêles-tu, pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir, sale engeance rouquine ? ! Nous sommes bien, tous ensembles, ça ne suffit donc pas ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, en prédictions et en actions face à cette démentielle Prométhium, et tu me récompenses en cherchant à révéler la vérité sur moi – comme si moi je te soumettais à la question sur les pouvoirs que tu as développés sous mes yeux, ces ailes, la surpuissance dont tu as fait preuve avec les Esprits des Sanctuaires… Mais cela ne t'aidera pas cette fois car le coup viendra de celui que tu soupçonnes le moins ! Je ferai tout pour que tu ne reviennes pas pour révéler à tous que je suis un monstre de foire et juste bon à enfermer ! Je vais t'éliminer, anormalité de la Nature, afin de devenir moi totalement normal, et avec ma famille !

Albior émergea un instant, anéanti.

- Il y a quelqu'un… ? chuinta-t-il.

Mais comme il n'y avait que la paix tranquille de la nuit, il s'endormit à nouveau, son juvénile visage apaisé.

Autour du lit à baldaquin, bibelots, mobilier et lustres taillés dans de gros blocs de cristaux aux aspérités mortelles, s'agitèrent sous les pouvoirs qui s'exhalaient inconsciemment.


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Même avec son Localisateur Routier, Aldéran avait eu le plus grand mal à trouver la maison des parents d'Albior, tournant en round dès que le signal satellite l'avait lâché sous les feuillages d'arbres aux troncs partiellement de métal qui brouillaient toutes les fréquences.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le père d'Albior s'est installé ici : rien n'aurait permis de le situer sous ce brouillage naturel ! ».

Arrêtant son tout-terrain devant les ruines de ce qui avait été un chalet cosy, Aldéran descendit, tâchant de se représenter la maison à son état initial.

- Deux étages, un rez-de-chaussée familial… Et de l'espace disponible pour des caves… Des sous-sols, si seulement la chance était de mon côté !

Se rapprochant, passant entre les murs se désagrégeant, faisant fi de l'avis d'effondrement à venir de la ruine, datant de plusieurs années au demeurant, Aldéran explora minutieusement le sol du rez-de-chaussée, frappant le plancher de la phalange de son majeur droit et entendant alors le son creux du vide.

- C'est là… Cette maison était tellement hors de tout que personne n'est venu en revendiquer la propriété… Personne n'a jamais su qui étaient ceux qui l'habitaient. Quelle tragédie, pour la première sortie des enfants, et l'accident… Maintenant, je dois aller voir là-dessous.

Comme il le soupçonnait, les caves faisaient tout l'espace sous-sol du rez-de-chaussée, Aldéran constata que les pièces, alcôves et autres niches, étaient totalement vides, sous un monceau de poussière.

- Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire…

Le signe de son Sanctuaire illuminant son front, Aldéran se dirigea vers une niche, l'ouvrit et découvrit un objet qui lui était parfaitement inconnu : rond, ovale, aplati, de métal.

Il s'en saisit et une projection 3D en jaillit : d'un homme encore jeune, à la chevelure de jais, aux prunelles bleu glace comme celle de son fils à la crinière d'acajou, mais pleines d'une tristesse infinie.

- Albior, ce n'étant qu'ayant atteint un âge adulte que tu as pu activer ce palet de mémoire. Et si tu as fouillé cette cave, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te formuler à nouveau mes recommandations.

- Toi, mon vieux, tu as mal préparé ton testament, n'importe quel adulte, j'en apporte la preuve, pouvait mettre la main dessus… à condition de trouver cette maison et d'avoir une raison de fouiller la cave, en effet ! Peut-être pas si idiot que cela, au fond !

- Albior, tu as sans doute déjà dû le constater, et surtout depuis les bouleversements hormonaux de ton adolescence, tu as une prescience au-delà de la normale, tu peux voir les choses qui ne sont pas visibles et qui relèvent du surnaturel – j'espère que tu n'as pas été confronté à ce dernier, sinon tes pouvoirs se sont éveillés bien trop tôt et tu ne les maîtrises nullement ! Je devrais être à tes côtés en ce moment délicat, te guider, t'apprendre à les gérer et à t'en servir. Pour le moment, tout est encore enfoui dans ton subconscient de jeune adulte et tu dois projeter quelques démonstrations sans gravité dans ton sommeil, mais on ne peut permettre que cela prenne de l'ampleur et que ce soient les pulsions de ton inconscient qui dirigent ces forces en toi. Tu es un Guérisseur, Albior, je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, et j'ai d'ailleurs enregistré ce message juste avant notre départ pour Ragel – nous n'avons jamais quitté cette contrée, je redoute l'inconnu, alors… Tu es un Guérisseur, ton énergie est entièrement bénéfique et tu pourras l'utiliser pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, en contrôlant les objets et les quatre éléments si nécessaire. Mais voici ce que je veux te conseiller, t'ordonner même en tant que ton père : ne révèle jamais ces dons, ne permet pas qu'on les découvre et qu'on les divulgue, uses-en alors pour empêcher qu'on trahisse ton secret afin que tu puisses continuer de vivre en paix avec ceux que tu aimes. J'ai laissé d'autres messages sur ce palet de mémoire, ils vont t'apprendre à réfréner et même à oublier ces pouvoirs. Je veux que tu sois un homme tranquille et je t'intime d'écarter de ton chemin tout qui tentera d'étaler la vérité.

Aldéran ricana.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle un discours pacifique pour le moins contradictoire : vivre en paix mais éliminer tout qui la menacerait !

La projection s'était arrêtée et de légères excroissances étaient apparues sur le palet de mémoire, sans doute les autres fichiers à activer manuellement.

- Bon, au moins, je sais d'où tu tiens cette hyper-sensibilité et les éclairs de véritable voyance que tu as eus au Sanctuaire de Prométhium.

Il serra les poings.

- Ton père s'est complètement planté, mon pauvre Albior. Tu as effectivement été au contact du surnaturel, bien trop tôt et cela a exacerbé tes pouvoirs… Il est grand temps que tu écoutes les conseils de ton père biologique pour canaliser cette puissance avant que tu ne l'utilises inconsciemment – bien que je vois mal contre qui tu pourrais bien t'en servir, personne ne te menace, je suis le seul à connaître ton petit secret ! ? J'arrive, Albior, je vais pouvoir te rassurer à ton tour !

**15.**

A l'appel de la cloche, Alguénor et Alyénor s'étaient précipités vers la terrasse de la piscine en paliers, s'étaient soigneusement lavé les mains et étaient venus auprès de la table du goûter.

- Il y a du pudding ?

- Il y a de la crème ?

- Il y a tout ce que vous aimez les garçons, assura Ayvanère avant de froncer les sourcils. Où est votre petit frère ?

- Albior est resté dans la cabane dans les arbres, répondit Alyénor.

Alguénor caressa la main de sa mère.

- Albior ne va pas bien, il n'a pratiquement pas joué avec nous et il s'est isolé dans la cabane. Mielle est restée près de l'arbre.

- J'y vais. En attendant, prenez place, buvez votre chocolat glacé et mangez à satiété.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Albator. Je ne suis plus en âge de grimper aux arbres, mais je crois enfin savoir ce qu'il y a dans la caboche de mes fils et petits-fils !

- Non, merci. Albior n'écoute que son père… Je ne sais même pas si je saurai le raisonner.

Ayvanère parcourut plusieurs allées, atteignant le petit bois où ses fils avaient fait ériger leur cabane par un architecte qui lui avait donné le rendu d'un abri coloré, travaillé par le temps et solide tout à la fois.

- Il est toujours là-haut, renseigna la garde du corps des gamins.

Ayvanère enleva ses sandales à hauts talons et pieds nus grimpa à l'échelle de cordes. Elle poussa la porte et se glissa à quatre pattes dans la cabane vu que l'entrée avait été taillée à hauteur de garçonnets !

Albior était retranché au fond de la pièce « observation » de la cabane, à côté de la longue-vue et de l'appareil-photos sur son pied. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa mère puis replongea la tête entre ses bras repliés autour des genoux.

- Albior… ?

- Tu es montée ici, ma maman !

- Bien sûr ! J'irais jusqu'à la dernière étoile si nécessaire ! C'est ce que fait une maman, c'est ce que font toutes les mamans, ajouta-t-elle. Tu trembles, mon petit bout de chou !

- Papa est retourné à l'Orphelinat… J'ai dis des choses dans cet étrange endroit, face à ce drôle de fantôme qui voulait le tuer. Et il est allé à _Le Foyer_…

- Ton papa s'est posé des questions, en effet, expliqua Ayvanère en tentant de lui parler comme à un jeune adulte mais avec des mots simples pour qu'il comprenne. Il est juste allé poser ces questions à Loza, et il espère des réponses.

- Je ne veux pas partir parce que je suis différent ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vraiment dit, pourquoi, mais ça a paru faire peur à papa aussi ! Ne me renvoyez pas !

- Mais, Albior, c'est totalement hors de question ! s'affola Ayvanère en le serrant contre elle, caressant les boucles d'acajou. Nous t'avons adopté, tu es notre fils et nous t'avons accepté, comme tu nous as aimés. Nous sommes une famille, c'est ce que nous avons voulu construire avec toi depuis trois ans. Nous sommes ta famille, ton foyer.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Crois-moi, ton père en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Albator, et jamais ton grand-père ne s'est détourné de lui. Ton père t'aime à la folie et il a les moyens de te protéger de tout !

- Oui, il est un peu… bizarre.

Cette fois, Ayvanère éclata de rire.

- Ton père est le mieux placé pour te comprendre, je t'assure. Tu l'as aidé à se battre, tu es un petit guerrier, mon Albior !

- Mais il est allé à l'Orphelinat… Il a peur de moi…

- Pas du tout ! protesta Ayvanère avec véhémence, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules du garçonnet. Disons qu'il a compris que tu avais des pouvoirs et il tient à s'assurer que cela ne met pas tes frères, ou moi, en danger. Mais, quoi qu'il apprenne, ton père t'adore et il est prêt à t'enseigner ce qu'il sait pour ton équilibre. Ton père t'aime, tu m'entends, Albior ? Il n'y a que ça qui compte !

- Papa a peur de moi… Et moi, je crois que j'ai peur de lui… Et j'ai faim aussi.

- Viens goûter, mon ange ! Et tu sauteras au cou de ton père à son retour. Il sera bientôt là.

- J'ai hâte.

- j'aime mieux ça, mon tendre amour. Ne doute jamais de nous, de nous tous !

- Oui, maman.

Et, même pour une profileuse expérimentée, le sourire du cadet de ses fils la trompa complètement et elle se sentit rassurée.

Tout en fonçant sur la Voie Rapide le ramenant à la galactopole, Aldéran eut un regard pour le téléphone posé sur le tableau de bord.

« Je devrais t'appeler, Ayvi, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent se dire et s'entendre par la simple voix. J'arrive !

Comme attendu au vu de la chaleur écrasante des deux derniers jours, l'orage avait éclaté peu après qu'il ait quitté la forêt où il avait trouvé la maison de la naissance et de l'enfance d'Albior, et même si ça rendait la conduite plus ardue entre les trombes d'eau, le vent furieux et les éclairs, Aldéran demeurait pied au plancher.

Dans ses rêves, Albior sourit.

- Papa !

- Oui, je t'avais dit que je ferais toujours partie de toi, Albior. Là, je n'ai que peu de temps avant que le royaume des non-vivants ne me reprenne… Tes pouvoirs se sont éveillés bien trop tôt, mon petit. Et ils sont connus ! Tu n'es plus un garçonnet comme les autres. Je suis passé par là, j'ai vu changer le regard de tous envers moi, et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Ta nouvelle mère et tes frères ne savent pas, leur amour pour toi demeurera intact. Mais quelqu'un sait et peut tout transformer ! Défends-toi, Albior, défends-les !

- Mais, mon papa, il…

- Cet humain a trop de puissance en lui, trop de pouvoirs, trop d'émotions et d'instabilité. Je ne le cerne absolument pas, et il est plus proche de mes ennemis que de ceux en qui j'ai pu avoir un peu confiance. Il est tout proche… Protège-toi, Albior !

- Oui, papa.

La bouche d'Albior s'ouvrit alors sur un rugissement inhumain.

* * *

A cause de travaux, la Voie Rapide avait été réduite à quatre de six bandes de circulation, et des barrières de métal, des panneaux et de nombreux signaux lumineux déviaient les véhicules.

« L'orage empire », songea Aldéran alors qu'il allait quitter la Voie Rapide pour se diriger vers le Manoir qui se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres encore.

Un éclair frappant les barrières de métal, elles se disloquèrent et se dirigèrent droit vers le tout-terrain, éclatant les pneus, traversant l'habitacle, lui faisant quitter la route et s'écraser en contrebas.

« C'est pas bon ça… », songea Aldéran en considérant avec un inquiétant détachement les barres de métal fichées dans son épaule et son flanc droit.


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

- L'orage est fort, mais nous sommes en sécurité, et ce même s'il empire, ce qui pourrait arriver, fit Albator en refermant les dernières fenêtres. Tes fils n'ont pas peur, Ayvi ?

- Ils ont tellement joué la journée qu'ils ont sombré sitôt mis au lit.

- Et Albior ?

- Les peurs qu'il ressent – réelles ou non – l'ont anéanti, il s'est profondément endormi lui aussi sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller. Cette nuit, au moins, ils ne seront pas terrifiés par les éléments, je préfère ça.

- Moi aussi, avoua le beau-père à la chevelure de neige. Ca va cogner dur cette nuit. Un tel déchaînement des éléments… Des nouvelles d'Aldéran, Ayvi ?

- Non. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me contacte, mais il n'en a rien fait. Je suppose qu'il n'a rien trouvé…

- Madame est servie, renseigna le Majordome du Manoir en s'inclinant devant Karémyne.

Par réflexe, Ayvanère consulta sa montre.

- J'espérais qu'Aldie soit là pour le dîner de ce samedi soir… A moins qu'il n'arrive dans la nuit, ça ne lui fera demain qu'un jour de repos avant que nous ne soyons lundi à nos postes respectifs.

- Je suis sûr qu'Aldie va bien, assura Albator.

- Merci, fit Ayvanère sans aucune conviction dans la voix.

- Que te dit ton cœur ? glissa-t-il. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as ressenti…

- Oui, la même chose que le tien : j'ai eu mal, il a des ennuis !

- Je sais… Et même Toshiro n'arrive pas à le localiser !

Savoir que son beau-père avait eu recours à son tout puissant ami de toujours pour tracer le parcours de son fils ne rassura nullement Ayvanère.

- Aldie, qu'as-tu découvert et qu'on ait tout fait pour t'empêcher de le rapporter ?

Mais, docile, elle suivit ses beaux-parents pour au moins se sustenter du dîner qui allait être proposé pour régaler leurs papilles.

Le tout-terrain ayant basculé bien en bas du côté de la Voie Rapide, l'accident signalé par quelques automobilistes mais sans grandes précisions, les caméras également mises à mal par les éléments, les Urgentistes étaient arrivés bien tard.

- Il n'y a personne à bord !

- Mais du sang, beaucoup de sang… J'espère que ce pilote du dimanche n'aura pas commis la folie de partir à pied, en se vidant ainsi de son sang ! ?

- Et si j'en crois l'arrêt de la balise de localisation, ce véhicule est échoué depuis près de quatre heures. Je n'ose imaginer l'état de son conducteur.

A bout de forces, Aldéran était arrivé aux grilles du Manoir familial. Et il avait encore du trajet à faire, et plus il se rapprocherait, plus la rage endormie de son fils le contrecarrerait !

« Mais il faut absolument que je te dise que quoi qu'il y ait en toi, cela ne nous détournera jamais de toi ! ».

La silhouette massive du Manoir apparut au détour des bosquets, imposante mais soudain fugitive et Aldéran s'effondra, évanoui.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité.

* * *

Tout le Manoir était en sommeil, silencieux, mais Aldéran savait que toutes les forces présentes dans le cadet de ses fils le guettaient, prêtes à passer à l'action.

- Et pourtant, il faut que je parvienne à toi, Albior ! gronda-t-il en se dirigeant vers les monumentaux escaliers.

Cauchemardant, Albior voyait vraiment une ombre noire et meurtrière se diriger vers lui et serrant ses petits poings, il projeta tout ce qu'il avait pour se protéger.

Plongeant alors qu'une étagère pleine de bibelots lui avait été précipitée droit dessus, Aldéran se redressa lentement, épuisé.

« Heureusement qu'à ton âge, Albior, tu ignores les lois de la chute de corps… Les armures et ce buffet ont bloqué ton étagère. J'arrive ! ».

Se glissant de sous l'étagère meurtrière, Aldéran parvint à l'étage.

« J'arrive… ».

Se retenant au mur, il glissa au sol, à bout de forces, et crut à un rêve quand Ayvanère en peignoir se précipita vers lui.

- Aldie !

- Albior est mal, il a peur, il se protège. Je dois rentrer et le réveiller pour lui dire tout mon amour !

- Les portes sont verrouillées…

- Je vais y rentrer. Albior n'arrête que moi. Je vais forcer le passage, ensuite tu pourras venir, sans risques, j'espère.

La chambre d'Albior était sens dessus-dessous, tout y était en mouvements incontrôlés. Aldéran se prit un tiroir en plein dans les reins, et un autre dans la cuisse gauche.

« Tu te défends, Albior… Et moi, je ne peux t'attaquer… ».

Un véritable ouragan limité à la pièce d'une demeure, repoussait Aldéran, mais il mobilisa les forces qui lui restaient, se rapprochant, imperceptiblement alors que des vagues surpuissantes d'énergie ne cessaient de le repousser.

« Je suis là, Albior, et je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal ! ».

- Aldie !

- Ayvi, notre fils est un Guérisseur, un être du Bien, mais il est terrorisé par ses propres pouvoirs… Je dois y aller !

S'agrippant au lit, Aldéran parvint auprès d'Albior qui se débattait en hurlant dans ses cauchemars.

- Réveille-toi, maintenant tout est fini !

- Oui, c'est fini, éructa le garçonnet d'une voix gutturale.

Une énième fois repoussé par une vague de puissance, Aldéran fut projeté à travers la chambre, s'écrasant sur une table qui se brisa sous son poids.

Les portes se rouvrant, Ayvanère se précipita vers lui.

- Aldie ! fit-elle, épouvantée par ses vêtements à nouveau plus que déchirés, les marques sur son corps, le sang.

- Réveille Albior, sinon il ne s'arrêtera jamais, souffla Aldéran avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Levant la tête, elle aperçut le lustre qu'une main géante et invisible semblait tenter d'arracher du plafond et qui allait tomber droit sur Aldéran et les cristaux taillés l'empaleraient.

Elle allait le traîner, le déplacer, quand elle se souvint de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il ne s'arrêtera jamais ».

Ayvanère bondit vers le lit, secouant le cadet de ses fils.

- Réveille-toi, Albior, le cauchemar est fini ! Réveille-toi !

Albior battit des paupières, endormi, incohérent.

- J'ai eu un de ces cauchemars, ma maman. Pourquoi tout est sens dessus-dessous !

Ayvanère soupira.

- C'est compliqué…

- J'ai rêvé, j'ai cauchemardé que je m'en prenais à papa… j'ai fait du mal ?

Apercevant son père, blessé, Albior se précipita vers lui.

- Papa…

Ayvanère eut un gémissement.

- Albior, tu es un Guérisseur, est-ce que tu peux… ? Suis ton instinct le plus profond.

Albior posa une main sur l'épaule et le flanc blessés de son père et alors que son symbole au front passait du noir à la lumière, les blessures et autres ecchymoses se résorbèrent.

- Albior, murmura Aldéran en reprenant conscience.

- Je ne voulais pas, mon papa, gémit le garçonnet. Je ne voulais vraiment pas…

- Ce n'est rien, mon ange.

Confiant, rassuré, en totale sécurité, Albior étreignit de toutes ses forces celui qui l'avait serré de toutes ses forces ravivées, qui était, et pour toujours, son père.

Le fantôme de sa vie passée apparut une dernière fois.

- Je m'étais trompé, Albior, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, le seul être qui te comprenne et qui t'aime autant que moi. Oublie tous mes conseils, je t'aime, à jamais, mon fils, et aime ce père de toute ton âme car il est unique et magnifique. Moi, je serai toujours en toi, mais je ne te perturberai plus jamais. Ton bonheur me comble et là est toute mon espérance de père. Aime ton père à la folie, il le mérite et tu es toute sa vie, on n'a jamais rien attendu d'autre d'un père.

- Je t'aime tout plein, mon papa ! jeta passionnément Albior, s'adressant à la fois à celui qui le tenait dans ses bras et à celui qui lui avait donné la vie et se retirait à jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

Pas trop rassurée, Karémyne étreignit le bras de son mari.

- Albior va vraiment bien ?

- Oui, il n'a plus peur et a retrouvé le sourire.

A quelques pas de ses parents, Aldéran caressa doucement les boucles d'acajou du garçonnet allongé sur ses genoux.

- Ton père t'aimait à la folie, il a tout donné pour toi, il t'a laissé un testament. Tu dois entendre ces paroles. Voici le palet de mémoire qu'il te destinait, pour plus tard, mais tu peux l'écouter dès maintenant, je te l'activerai et puis tu écouteras les messages.

Albior serra le palet de mémoire entre ses mains et le posa près de lui.

- On écoutera ensemble. Je peux avoir une poire ?

Aldéran coupa le fruit, le pela et disposa les quartiers sur une assiette qu'il tendit au cadet de ses fils qui une fois ayant fini courut vers ses frères pour les dernières parties de jeux avant le départ en fin d'après-midi.

Après avoir contourné la plaine de jeux où leurs trois fils jouaient sous la surveillance de Mielle et d'une autre Nounou, Aldéran et Ayvanère étaient partis à cheval vers le lac, s'arrêtant dans une crique de sable fin où clapotaient de légères vagues.

- Albior t'a vraiment complètement guéri ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui, il n'y a plus la moindre trace. Le pouvoir d'Albior est assez impressionnant.

- Tu vas le remettre en sommeil ?

- Oui, il est encore bien trop jeune ! Et moi, je ne suis que trop bien placé pour savoir que détenir le moindre don un peu particulier te désigne comme une cible ! Les craintes du père d'Albior étaient parfaitement justifiées… Il a conseillé Albior en partant du pire postulat et de sa propre expérience.

- On va retrouver la tranquillité ? sourit Ayvanère.

- Sans doute pas pour longtemps, mais on va en profiter.

Les deux époux étaient demeurés un long moment au bord du lac, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau toute proche qui rendait la chaleur plus supportable.

- Ton père repart avec l'_Arcadia ?_

- En effet. Il a une nouvelle séance d'irradiations à supporter et ensuite il décroche de l'orbite. Je crois qu'il a très hâte de retrouver Warius à l'un des _MBS_ de Bob. Et, juste avant son départ, on doit aller boire un pot à _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Vendredi soir ?

- Sans doute.

- En ce cas, j'irai avec les gamins chez ma mère comme ça tu pourras tranquillement profiter de toute la soirée.

- C'est bien noté. Tu remettras mon bonjour à ta mère et tu lui confirmeras que nous irons tous dans quinze jours.

- Il est bien possible que mon père s'invite au barbecue.

- Ca me fera plaisir de le revoir aussi, assura Aldéran en sifflant les montures qui revinrent docilement et ils les enfourchèrent pour revenir au corps de logis du Manoir.

* * *

Aldéran ayant bouclé les valises de ses fils, avec juste le nécessaire pour le voyage et leurs vêtements et doudous préférés, Ayvanère s'occupant de son côté de confirmer l'heure de l'envol au jet qui allait les ramener à Ragel.

Les valises déposées dans les antichambres respectives, il était allé dans la serre aux roses blanches où sa mère testait de nouveaux croisements.

- Je suis venu te dire à la prochaine fois. Nous décollons dans une heure.

- Les gamins ont fini leur goûter ?

- Ils se sont empiffrés, comme à l'ordinaire. Le week-end est passé vite pour eux mais ils ont encore plus hâte de retrouver leurs copains, et surtout copines, d'école !

- Je suis surtout très contente qu'Albior aille mieux. Il nous a vraiment fait très peur !

- Et à moi donc ! Enfin, maintenant nous connaissons la vérité et nous allons pouvoir le gérer en conséquence.

De la tête, elle approuva.

- Oui, il va avoir grand besoin de toi dans les mois et même années à venir.

- Il sait que j'ai aussi mes secrets, il a vu ce qui s'est passé face à cette Prométhium. Il n'oubliera jamais qu'il pourra toujours tout me confier.

- Je l'espère… C'est encore un très petit garçon et ce qu'il représente risque de le perturber longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Aldie ? fit-elle en lui caressant doucement le bras.

- On ne s'y fait jamais, ma petite maman, avoua-t-il. Mais qui s'est, en l'ayant réalisé si tôt, Albior pourra peut-être mieux gérer cet héritage.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Et puis, ce talent de Guérisseur n'a rien à voir avec des pouvoirs guerriers, Albior devrait être épargné par tout ce tumulte.

- Je le souhaite pour vous tous. Bon retour et finissez tranquillement la soirée.

Karémyne s'assombrit cependant.

- Quand vas-tu chercher le chiot ?

- Je reçois mon nouveau tout-terrain demain à la première heure. Et fin de la semaine prochaine, le chiot sera alors sevré. Lense pourra l'éduquer et lui faire faire ses premiers pas, l'accompagnera à l'école de Dressage, mais elle sera juste spectatrice. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien, ma pauvre molosse. Si elle tient jusqu'à la fin du mois, ce sera un sursis. Tout comme ce malheureux Torkho, son état s'est considérablement dégradé en quelques semaines seulement. C'est ainsi. Dix ans, c'est peu pour nous et beaucoup pour une chienne de ce gabarit, pure race en sus. Ca fera beaucoup de peine aux Zéro qui me l'avaient offerte.

Karémyne resserra encore ses doigts sur le poignet de son fils.

- Et, la venue de Wolpar sur notre sol est bien confirmée ? ajouta-t-elle avec une vive inquiétude dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Oui, le Président de l'Union revient sur son sol natal pour la première fois depuis son élection. Il compte demeurer un mois.

- Il ne va pas s'approcher de toi, j'espère bien ? !

- Pour la part, je me tiendrai loin de lui, ça c'est sûr ! Ne te tracasse pas, il ne me fera rien !

- Il n'a toujours pas de compagnon officiel, releva-t-elle. Rien que des liaisons éphémères… avec des rouquins.

- Crois-moi, il sait parfaitement que je ne veux pas de lui et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre à moi, j'ai de bons amis. A un de ces jours, ma petite maman !

Aldéran l'embrassa et alla rejoindre les siens devant l'entrée du Manoir.

- On rentre à la maison, lança-t-il alors que les visages de ses fils s'éclairaient d'un large sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Alguénor parti avec le car qui l'emmenait au Pensionnat, Alyénor et Albior déposés à l'école, Aldéran était remonté dans son tout-terrain d'un blanc éclatant et avait pris la direction de l'AL-99.

Suivi par le véhicule de Jarvyl, ils s'arrêtèrent sur leurs emplacements respectifs, côte à côte.

- J'étais persuadé qu'il allait t'arriver un pépin et que tu ne serais pas là ce matin !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, même la poisse me lâche parfois !

Jarvyl fit la moue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je me suis laissé dire… Décidément, Colonel, tu ne parviendras jamais à garder un tout-terrain en état de marche plus de trois ans ! Alors, il paraît que tu as à nouveau compressé le précédent ! ?

- Hé oui, gloussa Aldéran, d'excellente humeur.

- J'avais espéré que ce n'était pas vrai, admit le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan sans plus plaisanter.

- Il n'y a eu que de la tôle froissée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans le rapport des Urgentistes, grommela Jarvyl alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Tout ce sang…

- Pourtant, tu constateras que je n'ai même pas une égratignure ! Enfin peut-être pas là que je suis tout habillé mais sous la douche si une Intervention nous appelle sur le terrain.

- Ne grivoise pas trop Aldie… Il y a quelqu'un qui va venir et dont tu dois te tenir éloigné comme de la peste !

- C'est officiel ? s'enquit lugubrement le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- L'annonce est tombée ce matin à la première heure. Tu n'as pas vu le fil d'actualité ?

- Ca a été un peu à la bourre. Les gamins ont été infernaux et ne se sont endormis que très tard. Résultat, au lever ils fonctionnaient au radar ! Wolpar vient donc à Ragel…

- Et il a fait prévoir une visite du Bureau à son programme officiel avant trois semaines de congés, compléta Jarvyl. Je suis désolé, Aldie.

- Moi pas ! Je remplis une fiche d'absence et je me casse loin d'ici !

- Je suis désolé, répéta Jarvyl, mais il a mentionné vouloir te rencontrer personnellement !

- Il m'avait pourtant vu suffisamment la dernière fois, sous toutes les coutures… grinça Aldéran.

- On sera là, assura Jarvyl. On ne te laissera pas seul avec lui.

- Je crains que ce ne soit inévitable, marmonna Aldéran. Quoique, avec toute la cour qui l'entoure, j'aurai peut-être effectivement la chance de ne pas me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui. Wolpar ne sera qu'une semaine dans la galactopole, je dois donc me tenir aussi moins proche de lui que possible ! Cela ne devrait pas être bien ardu. Et puis, je suis sur mon terrain !

Aldéran et Jarvyl étaient arrivés sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, le premier apportant les cafés et Darys déjà arrivé s'étant chargé des pâtisseries.

Retrouvant son petit monde, bien en place, Aldéran se sentit bien.

* * *

Ayvanère était venue retrouver son mari lors de sa pause déjeuner.

- Les petits me manquent déjà, fit-elle. La matinée a été si calme à l'appartement !

- Tu as pu au moins te concentrer sur tes profils, remarqua Aldéran.

- C'est vrai que j'ai bien pu avancer. J'avais pris du retard, maintenant, tout est à jour. Mais bon, toi et moi savons que les criminels ne sont jamais en repos et ma hiérarchie m'a déjà prévenue qu'elle allait m'envoyer plusieurs gros dossiers et qu'ils allaient me prendre beaucoup de temps à analyser avant de rendre mes conclusions.

- Tu y arriveras, ma toute belle.

- Je sais. Et puis, tu n'ignores pas que j'aime devoir donner le meilleur de moi-même pour permettre de coincer ces fous furieux !

- Du moment que tu demeures prudente…

- Oh, il y a longtemps que je ne vais plus sur le terrain et même si on pirate mes ordinateurs rien ne permet de m'identifier ou de remonter jusqu'à moi, jusqu'à nous. En revanche, il y a un dossier dont je me chargerai personnellement… Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

- Kestin Wolpar.

Aldéran ricana.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait changé en plus de quatre ans. Il n'aura pu qu'empirer sa folie latente, sauf qu'il n'est plus aussi libre qu'avant ! Il n'aura tout bonnement pas l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit – et puis, franchement, je suis loin d'être son centre d'intérêt.

Il rit même franchement.

- Je doute qu'en dépit de toutes les équipes qui l'entourent, que la présidence de l'Union lui laisse grand temps libre et surtout il peut s'offrir tout qui il veut dans son lit !

- Il avait quand même monté un plan démentiel pour t'avoir…

- Et il avait échoué ! Arrêtons de parler de choses qui fâchent.

- Tu as raison, fit-elle en souriant.

**20.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Jarvyl avait effectivement pu constater que le corps de son Colonel ne portait pas la plus petite cicatrice, récente, et qu'il était physiquement à son top, fin et bien musclé, en pleine forme.

- Les trois comiques en capuchons ne se sont effectivement pas fichus de toi, remarqua-t-il en achevant de se décrasser et de se détendre après la musclée intervention sur un des quais de la zone de triage de la Gare Ouest.

Il coupa les jets de sa propre douche tandis qu'Aldéran se rinçait avant de fermer les siens.

- Tu m'expliqueras, pour ton tout-terrain éventré et ce sang qui était bien le tien après analyse, bien que cette même nuit, le médecin de garde le plus proche du Manoir ait constaté que tu étais en parfaite condition.

- J'ai encore eu un coup de pouce.

- Mais vous n'étiez qu'en famille, au Manoir, et hormis toi, personne d'autre…

- C'est ce qu'on croyait, sourit plutôt tendrement Aldéran. Nous nous trompions, mais ce ne fut qu'un essai sans lendemain, inutile de compter sur lui à l'avenir. Sacrée intervention, cet après-midi, pas vrai ?

- Je commence vraiment à sentir les années, avoua alors le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

Aldéran rit en finissant de se rhabiller, de sécher sa crinière de feu.

- N'essaye pas de me pousser lentement vers sa sortie, pouffa-t-il. J'ai encore l'intention de demeurer un bon moment encore à mon poste. Mais, tu l'auras, ne t'inquiète pas et ne t'expose pas inutilement.

- J'ai la meilleure des motivations pour demeurer en vie, mon ami, fit Jarvyl en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Aldéran. Dix motivations, même !

- Tu vas t'arrêter à dix rejetons ?

- Oui, là ça suffit largement ! Ma femme et moi voulions une famille nombreuse, nous sommes servis !

- Et moi je suis honoré d'être le parrain de l'un de vos enfants. Je n'ai malheureusement pas ta productivité pour que tu sois celui d'un des miens.

- Tu m'as offert ton amitié et ta confiance, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans le boulot, avec les membres de mon Unité et de celles Anaconda et Mammouth. Débriefing, Colonel ?

- Et au trot, j'ai promis à Ayvi de rentrer tôt pour qu'elle puisse partir avec les gamins et moi à _La Bannière de la Liberté _!

- Mais, de vraies habitudes de petit vieux, Aldie ! s'amusa franchement Jarvyl en retenant pour lui les portes de l'ascenseur et s'effaçant pour le laisser passer le premier, Aldéran collé à son téléphone et ne remarquant pas l'attention de son ami.

Arrivés les premiers au duplex, Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior avaient attendu leur père avec une impatience inhabituelle.

- Tu l'as, papa ? Tu l'as, papounet ? piaffèrent-ils quand il rentra, ayant juste le temps de déposer le sac avec son équipement d'Intervention dans un placard que protégeait une sécurité digitale.

- Oui, mais calmez-vous, vous allez lui faire peur.

Les trois garçons se forcèrent au calme tout en revenant dans le salon, attendant.

Aldéran apporta alors un panier en osier et le posa sur la table basse, suivi par une Lense bien fatiguée et amaigrie, mais s'étant soudain comme ranimée et poussant le panier de sa truffe.

- Je vous présente Ungold, le nouveau membre de la famille.

Et du panier, il sortit un minuscule chiot, tout blanc, aux yeux couleur d'or, naturellement né sans queue et avec de minuscules oreilles rondes.

- Celui-ci est le plus petit de la portée, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. A l'âge adulte, Ungold fera presque un mètre de hauteur et avoisinera les cent kilos. Lense, à toi de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Ungold était passé de mains en mains, puis Aldéran avait reposé le chiot au sol et Lense l'avait délicatement pris par la peau du cou pour l'amener à son panier.

- Tu t'occupes d'Ungold jusque demain ? insista Ayvanère. Je peux l'emmener, tu sais.

- Ungold sera bien à _La Bannière_, et il apprendra une de ses premières leçons : rencontrer Mi-Kun.

Son épouse rit alors que leurs fils étaient allés finir de s'apprêter pour la soirée chez leur grand-mère maternelle et passer la nuit chez elle.

- C'est un Mi-Kun de la quantième génération ?

- Je crois qu'on ne compte plus ! Autant le Corback peut espérer atteindre le siècle d'existence, voire plus, Mi demeure un chat. Celui à _La Bannière_ est le dernier actuel, et il est aussi chou que ceux qui l'ont précédé ! Amusez-vous.

- Toi aussi.

Aldéran et Ayvanère échangèrent un long et passionné baiser.

* * *

Une bonne humeur ambiante régnait déjà à _La Bannière de la Liberté_ et avant même d'entrer, Aldéran sut que son père était déjà arrivé pour cette soirée uniquement réservée à ceux de l'_Arcadia_.

Lense apportant toujours Ungold par la peau du cou, elle le posa devant Mi-Kun qui le renifla de loin, hérissé, méfiant, et qui préféra aller passer la soirée sur le comptoir du bar.

- Vous repartez loin, longtemps, capitaine ? s'enquit Ban.

- Le plus possible !

- Tu es resté de mois ici, papa, par ma faute… Il n'est que normal que tu aies envie de retrouver ta liberté ! J'aimerais pouvoir retourner dans la mer d'étoiles, mais ce qu'il me reste de jours de congé sera pour la fin de l'année.

Maji se glissa entre le pirate à la chevelure de neige et son rejeton à la chevelure incandescente.

- J'aurai besoin que la mémoire d'origine de Toshiro se connecte à son clone sur le _Lightshadow_ pour les mises à jour. Je peux y compter ?

- Bien sûr. Tu as tes propres codes d'accès, Maji, tu n'as plus à demander l'autorisation.

- Même après tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, capitaine ?

- Je te confie le _Light_, Maji. Et à travers lui la vie d'Aldie et des fils qu'il emmènera, ou pas, dans la mer d'étoiles lors de ses prochaines virées.

Maji rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et avala d'un trait le verre de red bourbon qu'Aldéran et son père lui avaient servi, s'étranglant dans l'hilarité générale.


	16. Chapter 16

**21.**

Tilkon, le Centaure blanc avait déposé Sylvarande aux abords de grands bâtiments

Une Sylvidre à la longue chevelure de jais s'approcha de sa Reine.

- Les soldates seront bientôt prêtes, Majesté. Elles ont très vite réappris la discipline et les principes militaires. Et les chantiers navals de Terra I produisent des vaisseaux d'assaut. D'ici la fin du mois, vous disposerez d'un début d'armée digne de ce nom.

- Bien, les cargaisons d'armes doivent nous parvenir également d'ici quelques jours. Nous serons donc en mesure de nous défendre, et d'attaquer surtout !

- Votre demi-frère va très mal le prendre, et je ne parle même pas de votre père à tous les deux !

- Je me cogne de leur avis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ni là et de toute façon c'est mon combat contre Synomarielle.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle dit la vérité ? Concernant son statut de Reine ?

S'installant sur une terrasse qui surplombait l'un des terrains d'entraînement de ses soldates, Sylvarande prit place dans un fauteuil installé pour elle, sa générale des armées debout à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas, Gryssmaline. Elle parle par affirmation, est parfaitement sûre d'elle. Oui, je crois qu'elle est certaine de ce qu'elle avance. A nous de découvrir d'où elle tire ces certitudes… Tu as fini de faire fouiller les archives concernant ma mère ?

- Oui, mais de nombreux fichiers sont corrompus et ça prendra encore du temps pour les récupérer.

- Hum, trop de temps, je me servirai à la source.

Gryssmaline fronça ses sourcils épilés.

- Vous voulez que je…

- Oui, quand nous serons à nouveau face au _Deathfalcon_, tu me pirateras ses systèmes. Quelle qu'elle soit, Synomarielle détient la vérité et je tiens à la partager afin de savoir à qui j'ai affaire et comment la contrer !

- Et, dans le cas extrême où… ? hasarda la générale des armées.

- Jamais ma mère ne m'aurait gardée près d'elle ni nommément citée comme Reine à venir s'il y a eu une autre prétendante, une aînée ! Il y a forcément quelque chose, une explication, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi !

- Pour l'affection de votre mère, je crois qu'il suffit de songer à celui qui lui a permis de vous avoir. Et je vous apporterai la confirmation que vous la seule et légitime Reine pour notre les colonies dispersées de nos survivantes.

Sa générale s'étant retirée pour superviser des entraînements, Sylvarande s'était contractée, préoccupée, vraiment inquiète.

« C'est bien parce que ma mère m'appréciait comme la plus précieuse de ses graines, et il y avait sa graine et l'apport humain, qu'elle avait fait passer le mot auprès de notre petite communauté dispersée que j'étais celle qui devais lui succéder… Mais, s'il y avait eu un précédent… Et si ma mère avait eu autant de mal à engendre une nouvelle Reine que moi j'en ai à présent à le faire car je veux en revenir uniquement à notre méthode traditionnelle, ancestrale… La partie va être ardue, et le semblant de fantassines et de vaisseaux d'assauts que je monte en urgence seront bien faibles… J'ai enfin suivi les rumeurs : tu aurais une station spatiale pour abriter ta Colonie ! Tu veilles donc sur les nôtres, tu agis en souveraine… Tu me perturbes, Synomarielle, je ne sais que penser de toi mais je crains de ne devoir me décider, au fond, qu'à être obligée de te supprimer ! ».

* * *

Hasard, transmission de pensée, ou simples pensées de véritables Reines, Synomarielle aussi songeait à l'avenir immédiat

Après le bref coup d'éclat face à la station orbitale lors de la projection du nanar _Le borgne de l'espace_, le _Deathfalcon_ avait rejoint l'astéroïde qui abritait la station orbitale de la colonie Sylvidre abritée et protégée par Synomarielle. Depuis, le gigantesque appareil galactique se déplaçait lentement et aléatoirement, ce qui évitait qu'on puisse trop le repérer.

Seule au bord de la piscine de son appartement, Synomarielle avait laissé son esprit divaguer tout en se régalant de jus de légumes et de plats strictement végétariens servis froids.

- Sylvarande, tu as une planète, tu règnes sur plusieurs Colonies, même si ça ne fait même pas la population d'une galactopole moyenne, et nous sommes toutes dispersées… Si seulement nous pouvions nous regrouper, nous unir, et nous commencerions à retrouver un peu de notre splendeur d'antan. Et vu que ce vieux pirate passera un de ces jours l'arme à gauche, nous les plantes éternelles presque, aurions eu le champ libre ! Qu'importe, je suis la première reconnue par Sylvidra et je compte bien remporter la place qui m'aura toujours été dévolue. Tu ne peux que te préparer au combat, Sylvarande – sinon tu ne serais pas ma sœur de succession, à défaut d'être celle de la sève ou de l'hérédité – nous n'avions d'ailleurs plus la liberté de choisir notre Reine au vote de toutes…

Verre de cidre frais à la main, Synomarielle s'avança vers les immenses baies vitrées qui composaient une grande superficie de son appartement. Il s'agissait d'un mur virtuel, les caméras extérieures relayant les images pour composer un paysage fixe et unique, mais la vision était troublante et criante de vérité, apaisante aussi : la mer d'étoiles.

- Nous sommes toutes les deux légitimées par notre mère. Nous avons les mêmes droits, les mêmes obligations. Mais pour savoir qui pourra diriger nos sœurs, sur toutes nos colonies, il faut départager qui est la vraie Reine. Et je te disputerai ce titre, et par la force, ce qui sera nécessaire, mon armée est prête depuis longtemps, j'espère que la tienne aussi car je ne te ferai aucun quartier !

Synomarielle serra son hanap de cidre à le briser.

- Un combat entre nous deux… L'une de nous devra y rester. Et comme première désignée, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher la position que l'on m'a promise, que l'on m'a destinée. Toi, Sylvarande, tu n'as eu qu'à naître, d'une raclure d'humain en sus, et tu traînes derrière une demi-famille d'humains qu'il me faudra sans nul doute éliminer sous peu !

Synomarielle se rassit, pensive, et finalement pas trop rassurée.

- Tu vas te battre, Sylvarande, tu es programmée pour cela depuis la naissance, tu es la fille enfantée de Sylvidra ! Mais je dois te battre et te tuer, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je vais revenir me pointer, ne sois pas impatiente. J'arrive !

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, faisant glisser sa robe couleur café.

- Mon bain, mes soins, ensuite décollage du _Deathfalcon_, nous allons régler son compte à Sylvarande !

Après avoir embrassé ses fils, Aldéran rejoignit sa femme, se glissa auprès d'elle, l'enlaça et se remplit le cœur de sa présence et de son amour, pour l'éternité.


	17. Chapter 17

**22.**

Delly débarrassa la table et eut une mine chagrinée à la vue de l'assiette encore presque pleine de son beau-frère à la crinière de feu.

- Ce n'était pas bon ?

- Le jour où tu rateras tes lasagnes n'est pas arrivé. Je n'avais pas faim, c'est tout.

- En ce cas, j'espère que tu as de la place pour mon clafoutis !

- Oui, promit Aldéran.

Après avoir raccompagné son frère et sa belle-sœur à leur véhicule, Skyrone était venu aider Delly à vider le lave-vaisselle qui avait effectué son cycle rapide.

- Est-ce que ce menu était vraiment raté ? questionna-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr que non, ma mie. D'ailleurs, toutes les autres assiettes sont vides.

- Pourquoi Aldie n'a rien avalé quasi ? J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il aimait !

- Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Delly. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas pour ça que tu l'as invité justement ce soir ?

- C'était ton idée… Oh, Sky, c'est parce que le Président de l'Union et son escorte sont arrivés aujourd'hui ? réalisa-t-elle. Tu crois qu'Aldie… ?

Skyrone inclina positivement la tête.

- Aldéran aurait supporté ce mois de présence sur notre sol, mais rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui le révulse.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'en empêcher ?

- Non, le souhait vient de Kestin Wolpar personnellement et l'ordre est relayé par la hiérarchie des Polices, soupira Skyrone. On ne refuse pas une demande du Président, malheureusement.

Toute aussi impuissante que son mari, Delly serra les poings.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule visite de prévue à l'AL-99, ça n'a pas changé ça au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Une c'est déjà trop, aboya Skyrone. Les policiers d'Aldie seront là mais Wolpar exigera certainement un tête-à-tête et là aussi mon frère ne pourra se défiler. Il lui faudra s'accrocher, ensuite il sera tranquille et il pourra se détendre.

* * *

Aldéran avait été s'occuper de la dernière promenade hygiénique de Lense et de Ungold et quand il était revenu au duplex, Ayvanère lui avait proposé un toast au fromage tout juste grillé.

- Ayvi, je n'ai pas fait injure au repas de Delly ce soir. Je suis vraiment incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit… Ca ira mieux demain.

- J'espère bien car j'ai tout ramené pour préparer un gigot infusé dans le foin !

- Tout le monde me chouchoute, à ce qu'il semble. On dirait qu'on se fait du souci pour moi ?

- Tu as beau le dissimuler, ne pas en parler justement, il est évident que la présence de Wolpar t'affecte.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant appréhendé le retour d'un ancien ennemi, avoua-t-il alors qu'elle faisait un sort au toast généreusement garni de fromage fondu. Depuis que tu l'as profilé, je le vois exactement tel qu'il est et il me fait froid dans le dos !

Ayvanère lui prit la main.

- Contrairement à tes amis, Wolpar est pervers et malsain. Mais c'est lui le héros politique bien que plus d'un connaisse la vérité à son égard ! Tu n'as besoin que de tenir bon une journée. Ensuite nous aurons la paix !

- Je ne nous ridiculiserai pas, promis. Si Kestin croit que je vais pisser dans mon froc une fois face à lui, il se trompe ! Au moins, là je sais quand il se pointe, ça me fait un avantage.

- Et à lui aussi, fit sombrement Ayvanère. Et il dispose de la plus haute immunité qui puisse exister dans l'Union…

- Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois. Et puis, il sera sur mon terrain, il n'a pas intérêt à seulement avoir une œillade.

Ayvanère se força à avoir un petit rire.

- J'imagine bien que si Wolpar ose seulement lever le petit doigt dans ta direction, Soreyn et Jarvyl lui tomberont sur le poil ! Au fait, Talvérya ?

- Toujours auprès de sa Reine… Quelque chose me souffle que ça va barder entre Sylvarande et Synomarielle qui revendiquent le trône… Je m'intéresserai à la question une fois que Kestin sera reparti.

- Tu dois vraiment t'en mêler ?

- Mon Sanctuaire ne peut avoir deux Reines. Je dois donc y mettre mon grain de sel, oui ! En revanche, pour ce soir, comme on dit « qui dort dîne » je vais me coucher, ça m'évitera d'entendre mon ventre qui gargouille et de sentir ma gorge qui ne laisse passer aucune bouchée.

- On se douche puis on se glisse sous la couette, sourit Ayvanère en passant son bras sous le sien.

**23.**

Après une Intervention délicate avec son Unité, le Colonel de l'AL-99 avait finalisé les termes de son rapport avant de l'envoyer à sa hiérarchie.

Il finissait son thé vert quand Soreyn déboula dans son bureau.

- Il est là !

- Soreyn, tu es mon ami, mais j'aimerais que l'on demande la permission d'entrer, je te prie. Qui est là ? Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous à mon agenda et j'ai horreur des visites impromptues !

- Il est là… Wolpar !

- Mais, il ne doit venir que demain ! se récria Aldéran. Je n'ai entendu ni les sirènes ni vu sur les caméras de surveillance internes le déploiement de son service d'ordre…

- Il est venu avec seulement trois de ses gardes du corps et sa secrétaire, en voiture banalisée. Il monte ! Tu veux que je reste ?

Aldéran se leva d'un bond.

- Hors de question, va-t'en ! Enfin, comprends-moi, Soreyn, je ne veux pas qu'il songe qu'il me tétanise et que j'ai besoin d'un ami présent pour le recevoir.

- Je saisis parfaitement. Je ne serai pas loin.

- Non, retourne sur le plateau. Je saurai parfaitement me débrouiller.

- Comme tu voudras.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'arrêtant, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Président de l'Union auquel seules les années avaient mis quelques fils gris dans sa chevelure d'or, et dont les prunelles gris pâle s'illuminèrent à la vue du Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Je ne vous attendais que demain…

- Et vous, Colonel Skendromme, je vous prie de patienter que Monsieur le Président s'adresse à vous pour prendre la parole, glapit la secrétaire rousse, ulcérée par ce manque flagrant d'éducation.

- On a failli baiser ensemble, je pense ne pas avoir à me plier à certaines politesses pour une visite privée. Demain, je promets d'être le plus stylé des hôtes !

- Vous êtes sûr ? grinça encore la secrétaire.

- Je me suis fait chier des années dans le plus huppé des Pensionnats, j'espère que cela n'aura pas été en pure perte, persifla encore Aldéran.

Il enfonça le bouton qui allait complètement opacifier les vitres composant les parois de son bureau et donc rendant l'entrevue strictement privée.

- Monsieur le Président ? ironisa-t-il encore.

- Attendez-nous tous à côté, je désire parler seul-à-seul avec le Colonel Skendromme.

- Oui, Monsieur, fit sa restreinte escorte en se retirant.

Celui qui lui faisait face était peut-être le Président de l'Union Galactique, Aldéran n'y voyait que le souvenir d'un Sénateur déjà omnipotent et respecté, adulé même, et qui se considérait tout permis.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Aldéran Skendromme. Je dirais même que tu es en meilleure forme que jamais et ton corps est absolument parfait, gloussa Kestin en demeurant sur place.

- Toi, tu as pris bien plus que quelques kilos, rétorqua froidement Aldéran en reprenant place à son bureau, sans proposer une siège à son visiteur.

- Il m'arrive de devoir honorer quelques banquets. Je suis devenu encore plus important que je ne l'étais à l'époque.

- Je suis au courant. Tu étais intouchable et là tu es totalement inaccessible…

- Oui, de là où je suis-je contrôle tout.

- Je vous attendais demain, Monsieur, grinça Aldéran.

- Je venais juste reconnaître le terrain. Un terrain fertile et de toute beauté.

- Toi et tes fantasmes à la noix… Contrairement à toi, Kestin, je ne suis pas en représentation permanente, je n'ai pas à me montrer parfait, irréprochable sous tous rapports. J'ai un métier qui m'oblige à être au top, et je ne le suis que pour survivre, pas pour satisfaire des esprits lubriques. Il me semblait que ça avait été clair, l'autre fois.

- C'était tellement limpide que moi aussi j'avais été direct dans mes intentions.

Aldéran s'était relevé et tout comme Kestin, ils se tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, provocateurs l'un et l'autre, se défiant ouvertement.

- Limpide ? Tu m'as fait traquer comme un animal, tu m'as fait trouver abri dans ta suite, et tout cela pour me droguer dans l'intention d'abuser de moi. Je sais ce que tu es devenu depuis, je suis au courant pour certaines sordides histoires de rouquins totalement massacrés et dont de nombreux n'ont pas survécu aux sévices… Tu es un fou dangereux, Kestin Wolpar, tout Président de l'Union que tu sois !

- L'avantage de certaine position, triompha Kestin. Je peux tout me permettre, comme jamais, et je ne m'en suis jamais privé toutes ces années !

- Tu es un taré de première. Tu fais horreur à ceux de mes amis que je respecte infiniment, et que j'apprécie du fond du cœur… En dépit de l'apparence physique, tu n'as pas changé !

- Si, je suis Président de l'Union ! aboya alors Kestin en saisissant Aldéran à la gorge pour le repousser jusqu'au mur, sachant que ce dernier ne pouvait lever la main contre lui, en une ecchymose visible – et même une non au visage ou aux mains - sans être accusé du pire outrage !

Kestin relâcha son étreinte, lissant tranquillement les revers de sa longue veste bleu électrique.

- Comme je te l'ai dit jadis, j'ai eu le coup de trique pour toi quand je t'ai vu à la Une de plusieurs de ces tabloïds. Je t'ai rencontré et tu étais encore plus torride en vrai ! Le plan orchestré t'a amené exactement là où je le désirais… Et tu m'as échappé en dernière minute !

- Mes amis veillaient sur moi à l'époque, tout comme aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai que la journée de demain à tenir. Tout le reste de ton séjour sera privé et moi j'aurai du travail ! Désolé, mais tu n'y arriveras pas aujourd'hui.

- Je suis d'une patience extrême, je crois que tu ne l'ignores pas.

Kestin s'approcha.

- Cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera de t'avoir, chuchote-t-il à Aldéran. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'y parviendrai !

- Tu rêves, se défendit Aldéran, avec le plus de conviction possible dans la voix, mais totalement incertain au fond de lui-même.

Une fois, il avait échappé de peu au pire, et il ne s'était s'agit « que » d'un Sénateur. Aldéran avait le très désagréable sentiment que le Président de l'Union aurait très facile de réussir !

FIN


End file.
